


His Stage Name 'Angel of the Lord'

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at a Gay bar didn't do Dean justice at all, he's straight as an arrow, and working the pole was definitely was not helping. Every night Dean would dance and strip, he had his reasons which he rather not share, but tonight was different, he wasn't working on the pole, he was behind the bar, when a dark haired man entered the stage, and man, he was gorgeous. His stage name 'Angel of the Lord' real name Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Destiel fan fic ( actually first fan fiction in general ) please be patient with the chapters thanks. And would be grand if you comment feed back.

Working at a Gay bar didn’t do Dean any justice at all, he’s straight as an arrow, and working on the pole definitely was not helping. ‘Heaven to Hell’ was just your typical gay bar; the bar was the first thing you would see before you even walked down the stairs that leaded into it, was the counter of the bar was mirrored as well as the wall behind the bench, which shelved the alcoholic beverages, the bar had Gin, Rum, Whiskey, Tequila, Vodka, just to name the most popular on the shelves. Glasses were kept underneath the bench of the bar, as chairs ran along the outside of the bar, stools actually that you could turn around just in case, you felt uncomfortable or just wanted to have fun. The walls were painted pitch black expect for a few mirrors that covered all the corners of the building, there would be five small round tables just a few metres in front of the bar, they all had at least two chairs, which they never were like that at the end of the night, occasionally there would be four crowded around a table. And right in the centre was the stage, mirrored along the edges of the floor, so costumers could get a better view, well that’s what they thought anyway, it was actually there for security purposes, sure this bar had the best security in Lawrence, but the management never let them in, god knows why, but over the years working here Dean seemed to realise more about the benefits of the ‘why’. There were three poles, one in the centred which was the furthest away from the other two, which was placed on either side of the centred pole, the poles were silver, and they danced when light touched them, there was a black curtain where the strippers would walk out and on to the stage. Lately every night Dean was working the centred pole, he wasn’t too keen on stripping at first being straight and all, but he ended up doing it, for reasons only known by him, Dean would walk into the bar and notice his boss, Michael standing there waiting for him. 

“Dean, early like always. That’s good; I would rather have you early than being extremely late. Like the new guy, he was supposed to be here already, remind me to never take Lucifer’s word on hiring men again, yeah?” Michael would say as he walked over to the bar as he took a seat on the stool, Dean would move behind the bar as he started preparing a Bloody Mary, for his boss, he would chuckle as he looked up at Michael, sometimes it amazed Dean that Michael was older than he looked, Michael looked like he was at least 24 but in reality, he was actually 36 which Dean still classed that as young, even though he was only 22, he respected Michael, but sometimes the two would clash big time. Michael would shake his head as Dean handed him the now prepared Bloody Mary. Dean would let out a long and heavy breath as he pushed the Bloody Mary forward towards Michael again, Michael would glance up at Dean before smiling into those emerald green eyes that everyone adored, he would grab the drink before taking a mouthful. Dean would chuckle as he heard the entrance door open, and someone walking downstairs into the bar. Gabriel had entered the bar as the short man walked up to Dean and pulled him into a hug, because he knew that Dean never was the hugger, this made Dean growl out as he tried to push Gabriel away, resulting in Gabriel just tightening his grip around the handsome green eyed male, Gabriel was smirking, as he winked at him slightly opening one of his eyes to see if Dean was going to try and pull away again. Dean would be frowning, the only way he would get Gabriel off of him was if he hugged him back, which he never liked to do to anyone, Dean would cringe slightly as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel and hugged him back. Michael would be laughing as he saw this and no matter how many times he did see this Dean reaction to hugs were the best. Dean would be glaring at Michael, as a small chuckle was heard on his chest; he looked down as Gabriel pulled away and walked over to his boss and took the sit next to him.

“Hey Dean-o” Gabriel’s sweet yet mysterious voice would finally fill the building as Dean glared at the man. Gabriel would chuckle as he looked at Dean slightly biting his lip. “Gabriel I have told you before I don’t swing your way” Dean’s voice would echo though the bar as he pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey, he would pour himself a glass and take a swing at it before returning the whiskey to its original place behind the bar. Gabriel would be nodding “We will see Dean” Gabriel would respond back as he sighed out.  
“Dean. I forgot to tell you over the phone but your covering the bar tonight. The new guy is taking the spot light tonight, so you can just sit back and relax? Unless you get hit on again” Michael would inform Dean as Dean groaned rather loudly, he would give his bitch face to Michael.

“Seriously Michael, I’m wearing my costume-” Dean would explain before he was rudely interrupted by Gabriel “I could rip them off for you” This caused Dean to glare at the man, Gabriel would raise his hands in defeat before he winked at Dean. There was no lie Gabriel had a thing for Dean and it always pissed Dean off which would only fire up Gabriel more. Dean would ran his hand though his blonde/ brown hair, as Michael would breathed out, everyone had a thing for Dean, he would shake his head “I don’t even know how I put up with you both” Dean’s voice would fill the room. There would be another set of footsteps as Lucifer appeared behind Michael and Gabriel “you put up with them because I’m your Best friend” Lucifer’s soft voice would fill the room as the pair in front of him chuckled, he would gently hit them over the head, as Dean shook his head “whatever makes you sleep at night Lucifer” Lucifer’s jaw would drop as he heard that “just remember I got you into Hell” “yeah but I hired him into Heaven so shut up luci” Michael would interrupt Lucifer, as Dean ran a hand over his face this time.

Dean would glance over at the time as he went wide eyed, he would walk towards the fridge that was fully shocked and rechecked everything before he returned the Michael and nodded at his boss.  
Two hours would of passed by then, and lights were flashing everywhere, the bar was packed with different ages of males, and more importantly they were crowding around the bar itself and staring at the green eyed bartender, Dean would sweetly smile at everyone who he served. The lights would flash again as a dim white spot light shined on to the centre pole, revealing a dark hair man standing there, he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a brown or cream trench coat, Dean couldn’t tell but he definitely didn’t recognise the male on stage, the customers would all be watching the strange male on stage in wonder of what he was going to do. But they weren’t the only one whose eyes were glued to the figure; Dean’s emerald green eyes were firmly locked on to the male, as he gripped the pole and swinged seductively to the audience. The night was only beginning as lights flashed again revealing the stage name of the male. ‘Angel of the Lord’ would be flashed a few times before it stayed on the black curtain behind him; the crowd would cheer as music began to play. Dean would be staring at Angel of the Lord now not knowing the guys real name, but man the way he was swaying to the music was breath taking, and Dean could swear he would turn for his guy. Dean would shake his head as he pulled himself out of his trance and began to make the next orders of drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up with the ringing of his alarm blasting though his motel room. He had been there for a few weeks, in Lawrence that is, Castiel was new here, he only came because he needed a break from his previous job, which was being in Porn, Cas wasn't too fond of the idea at first but eventually he gotten over it. Castiel would turn his alarm off and look at the time 6.37am, great wasn't even noon yet and he was bored out of his mind even though he just woke up. Cas would sit up on the bed and sigh deeply before getting up and walking towards the bathroom, as he did he would grab his clean clothes that he prepared the previous night. Castiel's phone would begin to ring as he turned and looked over at it, he could barely see screen name, as it was on the side table and he was standing in the door frame of the bathroom. The room wasn't too bad, Castiel has had worst living conditions, to the left of the front door was a small cream table with black chairs pushed into the round table, there was a window right above it, but the curtains were closed, the curtains were a nice shade of green, Castiel had to get the room with two beds because that was all they had at the time, they were queens and Castiel would sleep on the one of the right. There was a fridge at the end of the room, with a TV resting in the corner. Castiel was still staring at his phone as he groaned and walked towards it, he would yawn as he answered the call, someone who be screaming rather loudly "Are you alright?" Castiel's voice was weak and he definitely sounded like he just woke up, there would be a bunch of giggles as someone hanged up.

Castiel would sigh as he yawned again before getting again and heading into the bathroom. Castiel would start to wash his face as he yawned again, he wasn't getting any sleep, and he didn't know why. Well maybe it's because Justin his ex, broke up with him and didn't give him an answer, Justin didn't even break up with him in a nice way either, over the phone break ups are the worst and Castiel hated people doing that, but he was never the one receiving the phone break-up, Castiel didn't know how to react to it at first, but he soon shrugged it off, there was plenty of males out there and he had his hold life ahead of him. Castiel would look into the mirror as he took off his shirt and threw it to the pile of clothes he had there, soon after removing his pants and boxers, before turning on the shower and slipping into it. Sure at first the water was freezing cold at first but it helped Castiel take away the pain of being dumped. Castiel would sigh as warm water started rushing down his back, down his chest and his legs, Castiel would begin to wash off as he sniffled lightly, this wasn't good, Was he starting to get a cold? Or was the water too hot for him? Castiel would shake his head as tears started pouring down his cheek. He knew why he was crying now "No, he's the dick that dumped you. He should be the one crying not you" Castiel would whisper to him, as more tears rushed down his face, he loved Justin, and he was planning on marrying him, and then Justin just broke up with him. Castiel would sigh deeply as he got out of the shower, turning it off, Castiel needed a distraction.

That's how Castiel got here 'Heaven to Hell' Lawrence local Gay bar, Castiel would take a breath in, before walking into the bar, the place was going off, he had been to many gay bars before but this one was the best, he would see the crowded bar before sighing and walking to a free table and sitting down, Castiel was wearing his costume a black suit and his cream/brown trench coat, he would sigh as he noticed the poles and smirked. Where are the strippers than? He would question himself as he looked at the black floor, man was he bored and obviously he wanted to go and dance on the centre pole. What the hell? No one is going to recognise him, well unless they watched his porn. He would get up and walk over to the sound and lighting booth as he started talking to the female behind it, funny seeing a red headed female in a gay bar, Castiel would just shrug it off as he explained to her what he wanted and where, the red headed would nod, as she pointed to the stage.

Castiel would quietly walk up the pitch black stage as he gripped the pole, man he hadn't done this in years, a few heads would turn and look at him before some people at the bar turned in their seats, and Castiel had gotten the attention of most of the males by now.

Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel would all be watching the figure on stage wandering who would be up there? Michael would look at Lucifer "that's not him Michael" Lucifer would announce as he looked at the stranger on the pole. Michael would begin to start nodding, as the stranger stayed there holding the pole firmly.

Castiel would close his eyes as lights began to flash when he did finally open his eyes his stage name appeared on the black curtain in front of him, the music would begin to play 'Lay Me Down' Sam Smith, Castiel's hips would begin to move as he twirled around the pole to face the bar, the first male he saw was a young and attractive man with piercing green eyes, he could of sworn he had seen that colour before. Castiel would continue to move his hips as he seductively placed his free hand on the pole as he went down and up on it a few times just as the song hit the chorus, Castiel would move around the pole again before getting closer to the pole, he could clearly see that the pole was silver now, he kept thinking about those emerald green eyes as he twirled around on the pole, before looking at male again. Castiel would take his trench coat off, which got the audience going wild, screaming and looking at Castiel in 'awe' Castiel would smile, as the music picked up he would continue to move his hips, as he swayed down along the pole, his back to it, he could feel the coldness hit his back as he swayed down it, even though he was wearing his suit still, he could feel the sliver railing against his back. Castiel would smile as he opened his eyes and got up spinning around the pole before removing his suit jacket and tossing it into the audience, he would smirk as it landed right in front of the emerald green eyed man, Castiel had found his distraction, as he moved more around the pole.

Dean would look at the man's jacket as he started to frown. Great now I'm going to have to put up with him hitting on me. Dean would continue to pour drinks as the music changed instantly turning into Sam Smith song 'La La La' Dean would smile; Charlie was good with mixing songs and mashing them together like she just did. Dean would look up at the stranger on the pole, somehow the guy had ripped off his shirt and man did he have a nice body. Dean would mentally kick himself at his thought, he would notice the stranger biting his lower lip and looking directly at him. Dean would frown again, after the night he would inform the 'Angel of the Lord' that he was straight.

Dean would look over at his boss as they were all talking about something Dean couldn't hear quite clearly, Dean would shake his head as he looked down at his hands, unsure what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours would have passed now and the bar was still going off, this new guy was really working the pole but Dean had just received a phone call that had shaken his night completely, Dean would go wide eyed as he walked over to Lucifer. Dean’s hands were trembling as he looked up male; there was something in Dean’s eyes that immediately alerted Lucifer. Lucifer would look at Dean in concern as Dean placed a hand over his mouth and just shook his head, by this time Gabriel had taken the hint and rushed over to the bar to continue to serve. Lucifer would stand in front of Dean “It’s your brother isn’t it?” Lucifer would finally break the silence between the pair as Dean began nodding, Dean would remove his hand from his mouth and look up at Lucifer “H-He’s g-gone i-into a c-coma” Dean would finally say shakily as Michael nodded Dean “Go. I understand” Michael would project his voice so Dean could hear, but Dean was already walking towards the bar and grabbing his keys and wallet, before dashing out of the bar.  
Dean would leave the bar with a slam of the door, which wasn’t heard because the music flowed out and then back in, Dean would quicken his pace to his impala as he shakily took out his keys and tried to get the door open, which took several difficult attempts, Dean would hear the bar door open as he kneeled to the ground “Get up, give me your keys” Lucifer had followed Dean, which was a good thing because the blonde was crying heavily and was in no shape to drive. Dean would weakly get up and throw his keys to the male as he walked to the passenger side, Lucifer had the car unlocked in a second as he climbed into the impala and beeped the horn, Dean would open his door and hop in, not caring about a seat belt, as he looked at Lucifer, before looking down at his hands, which were shaking furiously. Lucifer had the car on by now and rolled the impala’s wheels as he took off leaving a trail of smoke behind them. 

Even though Dean kept egging Lucifer on to go way over the speed limit to get to the hospital, Lucifer would shake his head every time, the hospital was a couple of kilometres out of town, which was completely stupid, in Dean’s opinion. Lucifer would stop at a red light as he breathed in and looked at Dean “talk to me? What’s his condition?” Lucifer would break the silence as he watched the road carefully, before taking off and reaching the speed limit. Dean would take a shaky breath in as he looked at Lucifer before looking out his window “H-He’s gone into a coma Lucifer” “I know that Dean. But there’s more to this story isn’t there? Like how did he get into it?” Lucifer would glance at Dean as he saw his emerald green eyes filled with tears, which only made Dean’s eyes become more noticeable. Dean would run a hand over his face as he wiped his tears falling from his face.   
Dean would take a breath in as he continued to look out the window “He was doing his shift at the police station, when there was a call. It was a robbery going on at the diner, the caller was unknown, but they didn’t tell Sam’s partner Jody that there was guns involved. Sam and Jody got there about an hour ago, and apparently it was going fine. But Sam didn’t see one of the guys move behind him, and as Sam went to leave the diner, he got hit. Sam got hit in the head, by the bullet, it grazed him, and he’s alive, thank god. But he went straight into a coma.” Dean would say quickly as Lucifer nodded “Sam’s a strong kid, Dean Stop worrying about him, he will pull though. Winchesters always do.” Lucifer’s voice was a reassuring one as he continued to drive down the street.  
Dean would sigh out as he nodded “can’t you go any faster. He might be dying?” Lucifer would shake his head “if he was dying, you would have received a phone call by now. Dean please just stop stressing. Okay I get it, I understand that you’re worrying about your brother but worrying won’t make him wake up. Just keep positive” Lucifer would stop at another red light as he turned to Dean and slightly smiled at the male. Dean would nod as he slightly faked a small smile back “just shut up and get me there please. I will be positive when we get there, but now no I’m not going to be positive, because my brother is in a coma.” Dean would look sternly at the road, he was anxious to get there.   
Lucifer would chuckle as slowly took off again, he would occasionally glance in the rear and side mirrors as he pushed the pedal further, he couldn’t stand Dean’s occasional huffs out load as he looked at his speed limit, 20, Lucifer would push his foot down hard on the accelerator as he went way over the limit “Are you happy now?” Lucifer’s tone was roughen as he keep an eye out on the road, Dean would smile at Lucifer “it was like you don’t know how to drive. You should have been doing that way back there” “Listen Dean I am here. No one else is so just shut the fuck up and deal with it.” Lucifer would snap back as he turned down the hospital’s street, speeding pass the houses and pulling into the parking area of the building.   
Lucifer would park right near the entrance, as he looked over to the passenger side, but Dean was already out and power walking into the hospital. Dean would walk straight up to the reception, as a young lady smiled at him “Sam Winchester” Dean would say as he began to tap his foot on the ground beneath him, Dean would turn his head, as a brunette with short hair walked up to him “Dean, he’s this way. Ahh he’s the brother I mentioned” Jody would nod to the receptionist as she and Dean began to walk towards Sam’s room.

They both eventually got there as Jody instantly walked in, but Dean stayed at the door frame, looking at Sam hooked up to every possible machine, even though there was buzzing coming from the machines, and Jody looked like she was communicating with Dean, Dean didn’t hear anything, all he could see was his brother lying motionless on the hospital’s bed. Dean’s eyes would begin to fill with tears again, as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder; Lucifer was behind him “Dean. Sam will be fine” that was when Dean really cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel didn’t know why he felt empty when he saw Dean leaving out of the bar, he didn’t know why he left as well, he was having a blast and the crowd obviously loved him, he had gotten thrown various numbers, but he only wanted one, the emerald green eyed male behind the bar, Castiel would shake his thoughts out of his head, as he began to smile widely. Castiel was walking along the street heading towards the motel when he heard a door open and footsteps running up to him.  
Michael would place a hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he spun the male around, he wasn’t about to let the male leave without asking if he wanted the job. Michael would breathe in nervously as he looked up at the dark haired male, taking in his figure, before nodding, definitely what he was looking for, he looked like an Angel and that’s what Michael needed, Dean was the Demon, and now if he had his guy, he could get his idea set in motion.  
Michael would stand back, as Castiel looked at him in confusion and tilted his head slightly. Was this guy going to speak to me? Castiel would think as he watched the stranger “Is there something you want?” Castiel would finally break the silence, he’s voice was dark and thick; it was like he just woken up, this made Michael go eye wide as he bite his lip “um yes, I was wandering if you wanted a job?” Castiel would stand up straight as he thought, it could be good, getting a job, which Castiel needed and at a gay bar even better, he could stare at the green eyed male and mentally picture the things he could do to him, but better still Castiel could forget about Justin.

Seven years. That’s how long Castiel and Justin have been together, seven long years of love and heartbreak. Sometimes they would have their arguments and call it off but in the end they both would get back together, Castiel believed he found his soul mate, he believed in that kind of thing. Castiel was in their apartment, it was small, one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, Castiel had brought it for them both, knowing that he would be with Justin for many years, his life he hoped.  
Castiel was in the kitchen, brewing coffee as he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist, Justin had just woken up and he immediately, went and saw Castiel grabbing the shorter male by the waist and spinning him around, Justin was much taller than Castiel, while Castiel was 5’11, Justin was 6’1, Justin’s skin was tanned, he got out, being a professional trainer could do that, with saying that Justin had a beautifully toned body, broad shoulders, Castiel would trail his hands down Justin’s firm chest as he smiled looking up at the male’s brown eyes, Castiel would occasionally glance along Justin’s, high cheekbones and down his jaw line and in his opinion it was perfection, and then Justin collar bone was nice as well. Justin’s hair was silky blonde hair, but it was naturally messy, Castiel didn’t mind that at all. As Castiel ran his hands down the males hair, and on to his neck, gently resting his hands at the back of Justin’s neck, Castiel would smile as he went on his tippy toes and pulled Justin down in a loving kiss, he would immediately feel Justin five a clock shadow, Castiel would ‘hmm’ is response waiting for Justin to kiss back, which never happened.  
That should have been the first alarm bell, to ring though Castiel’s mind but as he placed his feet back on the ground he would just smile, at the male before him, happy to be here in this moment with him. Justin would slightly smile at Castiel, something was up, but Castiel never asked, which he should of. Castiel went back to pouring two cups of coffee, as he passed a cup to Justin, Justin would take it and shake his head “I have to go Castiel” Justin’s voice was low and middle toned but with a soft edge to it, now that should of sent another alarm bell but it didn’t . Castiel would nod as he placed his cup down and gleefully walked over to Justin, standing in front of him. Justin would smile as he raffled Castiel’s dark hair, before walking out of the apartment. Third alarm bell that Castiel brushed off, Castiel was only brushing it off because it was there seven year anniversary, and what he had in mind was perfect. Tonight he was going to propose.  
It was about 12.57pm when Castiel decided to get dressed, he was wearing a black suit, his favourite tuxedo, and the exact one Justin had asked him out in years ago, even though it was though a text, which Castiel still had on his phone, it was his lock screen, Castiel would shake his head as, he gleefully walked over to the CD player, and took out Sara Bareilles album as he put it in the player and skipped to his favourite song, ‘Love Song’ it was his favourite because it was his and Justin’s song, their song, Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as the song started to play, he never got sick of this song no matter how many times he heard, or played it. Castiel would smile as the first verse started to play, he would squeal out in happiest as he danced around the room.  
Castiel would notice the little romantic sticky notes that he insisted to frame and put up on the wall, Castiel would stop in from of them and read them over again, as he smile widen, Justin always wrote romantic notes to Castiel but for the last month Justin had stopped all of the sudden, as well as the other things he did for Castiel, like sending him a single rose every time Castiel went to work, riding their bikes though the forest and when Castiel would fall Justin wouldn’t help Castiel up, they both used to always stare at the stars but that went out the window as well. Castiel would shake his head continued to dance around the apartment, he would gleefully walk into their room and walk to his bed side table, opening the drawer and revealing a little black box, as he picked it up and open it, and there it was the ring, Castiel was going to propose with to Justin, it was diamond ring, with a big diamond in the centre and two smaller ones on either side, of it, it was silver as Castiel smiled, hearing the song replay, Castiel would jump in excitement as he pocket the box and walked out into the living area.  
Castiel would walk over to the cardboard and open it grabbing a white cloth and walking back to the table spreading it across the two seater table as he continued to smile, carefully he would smooth out the wrinkles that were there. Castiel would walk back to the cardboard and grab the three tier candle holder, which he had polished the previous night, Castiel would walk back to the table and place the holder in the centre of it. Castiel would squeal again as he walked back to the cardboard and grabbed three red candles and the red roses he had hidden, he would walk back and place the roses down gently as he smiled. Castiel would take the red candles and place them firmly into the holders; Castiel would look at the clock on the wall and smile again. Justin should be home soon, it was 4.09pm Justin would finish work at 4.30pm, Castiel would nod as he walked into the bathroom and readjusted his blue tie and washed his teeth, before looking into the mirror. Castiel would look at himself for a second “you’re about to purpose to the one you love Castiel! You’re finally doing it!!” Castiel smile would widen as he dashed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen grabbing the cutlery and placing them in on the table as he looked at the table once again.  
Castiel would be in the kitchen preparing Linguine Carbonara, as he smiled more seeing the time 5.16pm Justin must have been working late, he shouldn’t be long now by the time he gets home dinner should be ready. Castiel would nod as he continued to cook the meal for them, he would still be listening to their song as he blasted though the room, Castiel smile would widen, as he checked the time again 5.44pm where is he? Castiel would slightly lose his smile as he continued to cook. After a few moments he would grab two plates and evenly and neatly place the Carbonara on to the plates, before grabbing Justin’s plate and walking over to the table, removing the roses and gently resting the plate on the table, Castiel would place the flowers next to the plate making sure they weren’t touching the food, as he walked back to his plate and placed it in front of his chair. Any moment now Justin should walk through the door, Castiel would mentally tell himself as he smiled again.  
It was 7.38pm when Justin finally decided to call Castiel; Castiel would reach for his phone and look at the user ‘Justin’ Castiel frown would instantly turn into a smile as he answered the phone call. There was a heavy sigh “Hello Castiel.” “Hey babe? Where are you? I’m worried sick” Castiel would say in concern as he smile widen at Justin’s voice. There was a voice in the background and Justin would instantly hush her.  
Castiel would frown again as Justin’s middle pitched voice returned “We need to talk. Castiel it isn’t you, don’t think for a second that it’s you, I have just found someone else, I just needed to tell you, before anything had gotten more serious between us.” Justin would take a breath in “Castiel I’m breaking up with you, I just haven’t felt the same, in months, but I didn’t want to break your heart back than and then I met someone and she’s amazing. Castiel I am very sorry, for putting you though this especially on our anniversary. Castiel I hope you find happiest, because I have….” The phone would click and Justin would have hanged up.  
Castiel’s phone would slip from his hands, as he began to tremble; he was already in tears as he looked at the table, with the last flicker of flames burned away. He would look at his phone again, and pick it up, as he ran into their room and grabbed his suitcase, checking in whatever clothes and things he could. He would walk over to his bed side and pocket his wallet, grabbing his keys to his car, and taking the apartments key off, Castiel would pick up his suitcase and walk into the kitchen placing the key down, as he walked over to the door, leaving their song blasting in the distance.  
That was the last time he saw anyone from his home town, and more importantly how he got to Lawrence. Michael would be staring at Castiel as he cleared his throat unsure if the male had heard him “So did you want the job? Because you’re great! Even could teach Dean a thing or two, when he gets back?” Michael would stare at Castiel.  
Castiel found himself nodding though “I would love too. My name is Castiel” “Castiel. Nice to meet you, I’m Michael I run Heaven to Hell. Could you come in tomorrow for me please?” Castiel would nod again “excellent I will see you at noon”  
Michael would nod as he turned around and walked off leaving Castiel standing there, shortly after it would begin to rain, heavily which just made Castiel worse, rain reminded him of Justin and their passionate kisses they shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean would be sitting next to his brother now, he had no idea how he managed to walk from the door frame and inside, Lucifer must of dragged him, Dean didn’t care though, all he wanted to do was to hold Sam closely, give him a hug but there was wires hooked to him, it was impossible to even think about hugging his brother at the time. Dean would run a hand over his face, another bill he would need to worry about, another debt he would need to pay.

It was bad enough that their father had a shit ton of debts but when he died, John hadn’t told his sons that he owned at least fifty grand, and it wasn’t the normal ‘let it slide’ kind of debts either. John hadn’t told anyone but Dean about how he could afford Sam’s Law degree, he owned the bank, but the interest was rising every day it wasn’t paid, and to top it off John had written it in Dean’s name, so it was under he’s account, Dean was furious when he had found out, but he couldn’t do anything about it because John died a few days later.

Dean would run a hand over his face again as he sighed, Lucifer was leaning on the wall “what’s wrong Dean?” Lucifer would say in concern as he leaned off the wall and walked over to his friend. Dean would sigh “it’s nothing Lucifer. I am just worried” Dean would respond after a few moments of deciding if he should tell him. Lucifer didn’t believe him, but he didn’t want to push Dean into telling him, so he just pulled a chair next to the male and sat down. Dean would be twiddling his thumbs “hey man, he’s going to pull though okay? I’m not telling you not to worry I am just saying that, you shouldn’t be hard on yourself” Dean would slightly nod as he looked over at Lucifer “thanks”.

There would be a clearing of a woman’s throat as Jody stood up “I am going to go, I need to check up on my family, see you Dean.” Jody would walk out before stopping at the door and looking back at him “just so you know that we found them, they turned themselves in” Jody would nod as she left. Dean would sigh “great I am relieved that they turned their selves in, hooray!” Dean would say sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Lucifer would chuckle as he shook his head “I think I might go and tell Michael what has happened. See you Dean” Lucifer would stand up, as Dean stood as well, they both would walked to the door, Lucifer was just about to walk though it when Dean had grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug “thank you” Lucifer would nod “you are my friend Dean, that’s what friends do. We stick out for each other.” Dean would nod as he pulled back from Lucifer.

Dean would be sitting in his seat again looking over Sam protectively as he sighed and ran a hand over his face again “Sam...Sam? Sammy? Can you hear me brother? Do something if you can?” Dean would pause as he watched for movement, there would be none. Dean would breathe in “Sammy if you can but you can’t respond, I am very sorry man. I should have told you not to go tonight? Why did you go? Don’t worry about it, its fine, Sammy I just want you to wake up. I just want my brother, there some things I need to tell you, they are pretty heavy man, Dad he um…I will tell you when you wake up. Sam please wake up? Sammy don’t go…I need you man, you’re family, you are my blood. Sam! Wake up! Please for god sake wake up!” Dean’s voice would occasionally quiver as he started to cry again, his sobs were inaudible as he placed his hands on his face unable to speak anymore.

Dean would relax into the sit as he wiped away his tears again, he would sigh out heavily as he straighten up in the chair “I will be back Sammy” Dean would get up and walk out of Sam’s room as he looked in both directions, he would look at the exit of the building and begin to walk towards it, as he started to hear the pounding of the rain against the roof.  
Dean would walk out of the hospital as he began to walk along the street, he would pass a motel as he stopped and looked into one of the rooms, noticing how green the curtains were, Dean would tilt his head slightly “Candy apple green…” Dean would say unaware someone was watching him a few metres in front of him.

Castiel had stopped walking when he saw the green eyed male stop and would look at what he was looking for a split second, Castiel would notice the male’s expression. Has this man just cried? Castiel would gather his guts up and finally walk towards the male “hello? Are you okay?” Castiel’s voice sounded deeply concerned for the stranger as Dean looked up at him.  
Dean would look over at the male “yeah I am fine. Do I know you? You look familiar?” Dean’s voice was soft as he spoke to the male, his eyes would gently brush over the figure taking him in. Dean would raise an eyebrow as his eyes widen “Angel of The Lord?” Dean would question, as Castiel blushed deeply “Yes that’s me… but usually people call me Castiel?” Castiel would clear his throat as he wiped away tears that were forming underneath his eyelids, Dean would have noticed that as he stepped forward, and placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

Dean would smile slightly for the male as he tried to look into the guy’s eyes “hey? Cas whatever you’re going through it will be alright? Okay? I am sorry it happened?” Dean would reassure Castiel as Castiel looked up into them candy apple eyes “Why are you apologising? You didn’t do anything?” “Yeah but whoever did, probably hasn’t so that’s why I am saying sorry” Dean would begin to frown, as he blinked away tears that were threatening to resurface.

The rain was hammering hardly as the two stood there getting soaked, Dean would remove his hand as it fell to his side, he felt weird doing that, like he should of kept it there, Dean would sigh as he nodded at Castiel “I best be off” Dean would turn around as he felt a hand on his wrist “I stay here, at the motel, would you like to come in?” Castiel would say as Dean turned to face the male, Dean would shake his head “I am sorry Castiel, I told my brother I would be back shortly, I better get going, he might have woken up” Castiel would tilt his head in confusion “oh okay, um, I will see you at work than?” Castiel would say as he narrow his eyes slightly “woken up?” “Yeah my brother Sam is in a coma. Work? What do you mean?” Dean would question as he stepped back, personal space and all.

“Michael offered me a job and I accepted” Castiel would say as Dean nodded “I better let you go, Goodbye Dean.” Castiel would walk off and towards his motel room, as he walked in and locked the door, before sitting on his bed and looking at the curtains “Candy apple green…”

Dean would stand there for a moment before turning around and headed back to the hospital, he would walk into the building and sigh, before heading up the hallway, turning into Sam’s room and seeing his brother hadn’t changed, he would breath out heavily as he sat back down, running a hand over his face. Dean would be listening into the music that was playing in the lobby as The Frey ‘How to Save a Life’ began to play. Dean would breathe out as he began to cry again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few days later and Sam was finally awake, Lucifer was right, Winchesters are strong and can with stand anything, but Dean was slightly annoyed that how it happened though, actually no he was pissed that Gabriel had woken him up, it was a Friday afternoon and Dean was sitting on his usual chair with Lucifer leaning on the wall, the pair just had a talk about this idea Michael had pushed on to Dean the previous night.

Dean was sitting there when Gabriel had walked in and started yelling at Dean about something he could quite make out at first it was only when Gabriel took a breath in, when Dean understood what he was saying, Gabriel would storm right up to Dean and glare at him slightly “How could you agree? I thought we had something Dean? And then you just go and say yes to Michael like seriously no big deal right? It’s not like you’re totally dating me or anything and that would be cheating?”   
Dean would open his mouth to say something but was distracted by Lucifer laughing historically as Dean glared at Lucifer and then looked at Gabriel “what are you on about?” Gabriel jaw would drop as he shook his head “I cannot believe you would ask that horrible question, shut up Lucifer this is a serious argument I having with my boyfriend!” Gabriel would shot a gaze to Lucifer as Lucifer nodded and tried to not to laugh again. Lucifer would occasionally chuckle as he watched the pair closely, he loved these little arguments that Gabriel would seem to push on to Dean.

 

Dean would shake his head in disbelief as he looked at Gabriel “Okay I will play along. Sugar what did I do this time?” Dean would say sarcastically as he stood up, and face the shorter male, which Gabriel would instantly pull Dean into a hug, as he began to smirk again. Dean would groan as he hugged the male back, Gabriel would pull away as he smiled at Dean “oh I don’t know maybe that you and Castiel are going to play Angel and Demon on stage in a few weeks? That really offends me Dean, I thought we could get up and personal, and show them how it is done” Gabriel would say as he trailed his hands down Dean’s chest, Dean would roll his eyes as he smirked “I needed a fresh taste and Castiel is a looker, and plus your lollipops ain’t working for me anymore” that was when Lucifer began to laugh uncontrollably, Dean would turn to Lucifer “what’s so funny he started it, I mean I am just trying to finish it” Gabriel would take a step back as he shook his head “never thought you had that in you Deano” Gabriel would chuckle as he turned around and looked at the male in the bed “well hello there? Who’s this fine fellow?” Dean was just about to answer when Sam cleared his throat “My name is Sam, and I don’t know about my brother but I am pretty darn sure I am not gay” Sam would open his eyes as he looked at the males in the room.

Dean would go wide eyed as he pushed Gabriel out of his way and walked over to his brother “oh my god? Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Dean was just about to speak again when Sam groaned and sat up on the bed, leaning against the bedframe. Dean look over at his brother as Lucifer walked out “I will get the nurse” Lucifer would say just as he walked out and Sam would raise his eyebrow at Dean “Dean……um…..is there something you want to tell me?” Sam would look at Dean and then behind him at the shorter man.

Gabriel would smirk as he stepped forward and slapped Dean’s ass hardly, which made Dean go wide eyed and glare at Gabriel “I fucked your brother mate and man he’s a screamer!” Sam would go paler than he was “I definitely do not- wait a minute that’s Gabriel isn’t it?” Dean would smile as he nodded “Talking about me at home are we Deano?” Gabriel would smirk as he chewed on his bottom lips, Sam would be staring at Gabriel “Actually no, he warned me about you, you have taken quite an interest in my brother and he rages every time he comes home, you mate, need to back off, we have hit a bad time right now and don’t need additional stress” Sam would say sternly as he slightly glared at Gabriel.

Dean would nod at his brother as he smiled “thank you” “I told you I would have words with him didn’t I?” Dean would nod as he smiled warmly at his brother but then glared “I have been trying to wake you up for days and then this fucker comes in and you wake up!!” Gabriel would chuckle “that’s because he knows who he wants and he clearly wants me” Sam would scoff out as he looked at Gabriel “excuse me? I clearly stated that I am not gay” Gabriel would nod as he smirked and winked at Sam “I heard you Sammy but I didn’t pay attention.” Gabriel would chuckle as he walked and sat on the chair, eyeing Sam like a hawk. This guy is beautiful, beautifully toned and tall the things I could do to him definitely make him feel like a man, Gabriel would be biting his lower lip as he watched Sam.

Dean would sigh in relief “I am glad you’re awake Sam” Sam would nod as he smiled at his brother “I am fine, I told you I would be able to handle it” Dean would chuckle as Lucifer walked in with a nurse, who walked over to Sam and began to do check-ups, Dean would walk over to Lucifer rand lean on the wall with him, their arms were touching. Lucifer would chuckle “I am gathering I missed some funny conversation? Because Gabriel is looking like he has found his new prey” Dean would begin to softly laugh as he nodded “it was funny, I will tell you later” Dean would smile as he looked at Lucifer and then at Gabriel, the nurse would nod “Looks like you are okay, but will need to stay in here for a while” Sam would nod as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Gabriel would still be biting his lips as Dean cleared his throat and looked at Gabriel “You are not fucking my brother Gabe” Gabriel would smirk as he shook his head “Jealous now are we Deano?” Dean would smirk as he glanced at Sam and at Gabriel “No I told you, Castiel is a looker” Sam would begin to laugh “Seriously Dean shut up!” “Dude I am not gay, just because you are curious…” Sam would glare at Dean “Really man.” Lucifer would be laughing again “I love your family Dean” Dean would chuckle as he looked at Gabriel who was grinning biting his lower lip.

Sam would glance at Gabriel as Gabriel winked at Sam, who instantly blushed, Lucifer would notice “well than I believe Gabriel has moved on, and I need to leave so catch you later Dean” Lucifer would lean off the wall as Dean nodded and watched Lucifer leave, Dean would scratch his head as Gabriel looked at him sternly “Deano?” Dean would ‘hmm’ in response; Sam would clear his throat awkwardly “what time is it?” Dean would look at Gabriel as he raise his eyebrow, Dean would look down at his watch and go instantly wide eyed, 3.47pm, Shit!! He was going to be late.

Dean’s expression would be full of panic as Gabriel started laughing “I will watch over Sammy~. You go and work on Castiel” Dean would glare Gabriel as he leaned on the wall “don’t get any ideas Gabriel” “I have already got ideas Dean” Gabriel would smirk as he watch Dean walk out. Dean would hear shuffling as he walked out and the door close, he would scoff out as he nodded at the receptionist, before walking out and to his car.

Dean would unlock his car as a smile crept on his face, he would jump into his car and reverse out of the parking lot as he slowly went passed the motel Castiel was staying in, he would smile more as he saw the apple candy green curtains open. Dean would continue to drive as he headed to a different part of Lawrence, the hard and run down district, Dean would sigh heavily as he looked for his house.

Sam’s and his house was painted green, there were three windows for rooms on the roof this house obviously had stairs leading up to the second part of the house, but only two were used, they were having trouble paying the bills, and needed to rent the last room out, the lounge room was to the right which had a window also, the front door was orange, and there were stairs leading up to it. Dean would spot his house as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car, he would walk up to the front door and unlock it as he walked in and walked to his room which was on the right side of the house, his room had a queen sized bed underneath the window, there were two bedside tables on opposites sides, and a walk in in robe, all the rooms in the house had a walk in robe. 

Dean would walk into the robe and begin to search for his Demon costume, he was trying to find his blue denims jeans, a black shoulder length shirt and finally his red throw over long sleeved shirt, he was allowed to wear black shoes with his outfit which he did, Dean finally find his clothing as he laid it out on his bed and took of his sweatpants he was wearing before, slipping into the denim jeans and putting on a black belt, because the jeans didn’t quite fit him, Dean would run a hand though his blonde hair as he took in a heavy breathe, he would than take off his shirt and throw it across the room, as he felt the cold air rushed onto his toned body, he would smile, as he picked up the black shirt and put it on and then finally put the red shirt over it, Dean would slip into the black shoes as he walked out of his room and pocketed his phone, Dean would walk out of the house, after he picked up a red marker. 

Dean would lock the house up and then walk over to his impala and side in as he turned her on and heard the familiar purr of the vehicle start to life. He would smile as he looked at the time again, 3.57pm; Michael was not going to be pleased. Dean would reverse out of the drive way and speed towards the bar. Dean would get there after ten minutes, he would pull into the parking bay he usually took and grabbed the red marker, before climbing out of the car and running his hand though his hair again, Dean could hear music blasting, Michael must have started without him.

Dean locked the impala up as he walked towards the bar’s door and walked in, he was immediately greeted by Katy Perry feat Kanye West song ‘E.T’ Dean would walk over to the bar and place his keys and wallet down as he looked at the stage and saw Castiel dancing, well maybe dancing around a chair “you are late Dean” Michael’s voice would reach him finally as Dean nodded at Michael “Sam woke up” Dean would say in response as Michael nodded “Sexy costume Dean. Did you bring the marker?” Dean would nod as he handed the marker to Michael, Michael would grab Dean’s left arm and begin to draw an unfamiliar mark “it’s the mark of Cain, Dean Google it” Michael would say sarcastically as he released his arm.

Dean would nod as he looked at Castiel who had stopped dancing, Castiel would smile at Dean as Dean smiled back and walked up to the stage “So what are we doi-“Dean couldn’t finish as he got pushed down on the seat “Watch and learn” Castiel would lean down and whisper into Dean’s ear, as he trailed his hands down Dean’s chest. The song would start to replay again.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel would continue to trail his hands down Dean’s chest as Dean let out a low growl, which only Castiel could hear, he would move around to the front of Dean as he looped his arms around his neck, letting the silver blade that Michael had given him fall into his hand, Castiel would take the blade and put it underneath Dean’s red shirt trailing it over the sleeve, and underneath touching Dean’s skin. Castiel would place the blade in his pants, visible for Dean to see, as Castiel bite hardly on his lip, trailing his hands underneath the male’s red shirt and letting it slip it the floor.

Dean would groan out as he felt his shirt fall to the floor, he was tensing up and Castiel was noticing, Castiel would straddle his legs over the green eye male, as Dean growled out nervously, Castiel would move his lips towards Dean’s ear as he breathed down his neck “Stop being so nervous….I am not fucking you?” Castiel would say as the song hit the first verse Katy Perry would sing. Dean would breathe out heavily as he placed his hand on Castiel’s lower waist, Dean would begin to move his hips in time with the music as Castiel pushed him down again “No Dean… not just yet” He would whisper as he grinded hardly on to the male underneath him, Dean would growl out as threw his head back, trailing his hands up Castiel trench coat and towards the male’s sleeve.

Castiel would get off Dean as he bite his lip and placed his hand underneath the blondes chin, leading him up right near his lips, he would place his hand on Dean’s chest as he moved behind the male, Dean would start to roll his shoulders back, relaxing slightly, it’s just a job right. Dean would continue to roll his shoulders towards Castiel direction and each time Castiel hands would move closer towards Dean’s pants, Castiel would smirk as he took the ‘Angel’ blade from his pants and placed it onto Dean’s throat, before Dean spun around and attempted to grip the blade, which only made Castiel push the male to the floor with a thump.

Dean would raise an eyebrow as Castiel got closer and straddle his legs over the male, trailing the blade down Dean’s chest, stopping at the helm of the black shirt, as he place the blade down and moved his hands underneath Dean’s shirt and onto his bare skin, Castiel would roll his hips on to the male, as he brought his hands up gently digging his nails into his chest, as he passed Dean’s abs, Dean would slightly moan out. Castiel would look up at Dean, did he just moan? Castiel would smirk as he continued to move his hands along the chest and towards Dean’s collar, which made Dean move his hands out over his head as Castiel slipped the shirt off, letting it fall behind Dean,Castiel was still straddling Dean as he placed his hands on the male’s abs and rolled his hips into the male, each time Dean would lightly moan.

Dean would moan again, as he looked up at Castiel “just playing the part” Dean would announce, but he was lying, Dean liked this experience way to much the moans were real and he didn’t even know he was doing it, Dean would place his hands back on Castiel hips as he made Castiel roll harder, Dean would close his eyes as he moaned again. Fuck this guy, this is great! 

Dean would roll his hips in time with the music as Castiel obliged and rolled harder into Dean, Dean would be slightly panting as he threw his head back, which he hit the mirror below him. Dean would groan this time as he rested his hand on his head, he would of stopped rolling his hips as Michael began to laugh behind him, Castiel would have gotten off Dean by then and the music would have stopped.

Dean would sit up as he continued to pant watching Castiel walking off the stage and sitting on a chair, Michael would hand Dean a bag of ice as Dean took it “you enjoy that or something Dean…..man on man action?” Dean would shake his head as got up and walked off towards the bathroom.

Dean would stand in front of the mirror as he looked down at his jeans and saw his bulge sticking out “fuck damn it” Dean would breath in as he walked over to a cubicle and closed the door behind him locking it. He would nervously unbutton his jeans and zip down his pants letting them fall to the floor as he placed a hand on the door in front of him for support, Dean would place a hand on his chest as he lightly brushed his nails down just like Castiel had done moments ago, Dean would lightly moan out as he thought about the male straddling on his body.

Dean’s hand would continue to travel down his chest as he began to pant heavily again just as he reached where his bulged was, Dean would begin to rub the outside of it at first as he moaned again, letting his hand go inside of his boxers as they fell to the floor, Dean was standing in the toilet completely naked as he placed his hand around his member and began to pump furiously into himself, Dean would let a few more moans escape his lips as he continued to think about how he wanted for Castiel to go further on to him, hell he wanted him.

Dean would continue to pump himself as he began to lightly shake, suggesting he was almost ready to release, Dean would moan again as he tried to move but he couldn’t, he would squeeze his eyes shut as he shook more and released into his hand, after he let out a soft moan. He would breathe out heavily as he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his hand off, throwing it in the toilet and flushing it down, he would grab his boxers and pull them on as he grabbed his jeans and slipped into them, Dean would walk out of cubicle as he walked over to the sink and squirted some soap on his hands washing and rinsing them as he looked at himself in the mirror, before turning around and walking out of the bathroom heading towards Michael and Castiel again. He would stop in front of the pair.

Castiel would smile over at Dean as Dean smiled back “you sure you’re not gay? I could give you a good time?” Dean would chuckle at Castiel’s comment, as the door was heard opening and a male that Dean had never seen before walked inside, but Castiel went wide eyed at the male who was walking straight towards Michael. Justin. 

Justin wouldn’t notice Castiel or Dean he just stood in front of Michael “Lucifer suggested me? I was supposed to be here a few days ago… my girlfriend left me for another man” Castiel would be glaring and Dean noticed as he leaned in and whispered into Castiel’s ear “who is he?” “My ex of seven years… I was going to propose to hi” Castiel didn’t finish his sentence as Justin turned and looked at him and raise an eyebrow “Do you work here Castiel? I didn’t know you like grinding on men still” Justin was being a dick and Dean noticed.

Dean would move closer to Castiel as he place an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him into his side “Yes he does work here, and you must be the guy I have to thank for letting me have this sexy beast” Dean would respond before Castiel could even think about a comeback. Castiel would place his arm around Dean’s waist knowing what Dean was thinking, they both were smiling at Justin, Justin would scoff as he turned to Michael who looked like he was about to die of laughter. 

Michael would breathe in as he nodded “so you’re Justin? You could have called, that’s what mobiles are for after all? Well the position is taken already, Castiel there is playing the Angel now… but you can serve drinks?” Michael would say honestly as Justin nodded “Sure I love too, anything to see this fine fellow strip on stage again.” Justin would point to Castiel as he winked at the male.  
Dean would glare at Justin as he pulled Castiel closer and looked over at Castiel; Castiel’s eyes were locked on to Justin as he smiled at him. Was there a chance he wanted him back? Castiel would move away from Dean and Dean would frown, as his gaze followed Castiel, watching him walk over to Justin “if you’re anything like you are in the sheets Justin, Michael might let you strip with me…Dean and I aren’t together he was just annoyed but it’s okay…Justin is a real good stripper Michael, and I don’t think Dean is comfortable with man on man action?” Castiel would say to Michael.

Michael would nod “Yeah Dean you did seem a bit nervous…Maybe you can serve the drinks from now on?” Dean’s eyes would widen slightly, he was getting replaced by this asshole, and what did they mean about man on man action! Dean would bitch face Michael as he picked up his shirt and slipped it on as well as his red throw over, grabbing his keys and wallet, and storming out of the bar, he was pissed and needed to speak with someone. Lucifer would listen to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer was just casually making a cup of coffee as he heard the very familiar purr of the 67’ Chevy Impala he loved to hear, he didn’t know why he loved hearing the vehicle pull into his home, but he just did. Lucifer would turn and look out the window noticing Dean’s pissed off expression, he would laugh as shook his head, turning around and grabbing a cup from the cardboard and placing it next to his, Lucifer would place a teaspoon of coffee into the cups, followed by two sugars, as he walked over to the fridge which was on the opposite side of the room.

Lucifer’s house wasn’t how you would picture it, his house an olden white house with two square windows, it was a one story. The roof shingles are old and scratchy but Lucifer wouldn’t have it any other way. Lucifer’s grass is dead, not the familiar green colour he could never remember of it anymore but something always reminded him of the colour he just couldn’t place his finger on it, there was an old oak tree in the backyard that had died years ago, it never fall though and Lucifer was happy about that. Some asshole had thrown a rock at one of the two windows which resulted in leaving a crack at the bottom corner of it; no one bothered him after that. Lucifer’s mail box was a killer, the painter had fucked up and left a small Devil looking horn on it but it was only visible at night, which was convenient because Lucifer only checked his mail at night. The living room was spacious but that was because the only thing that was in the room was a red carpet that spread across the room, with a ceiling fan which buzzed when he put it on. The house contain one bedroom which was located at the back of the house, when every time he walks into his room the floor boards would squeak, which never bothered him, the kitchen had an old stove with a broken burner, there were paintings scattered around the house, even though these small details could be resolved Lucifer loved them, he lived in a fairly decent looking house.

Lucifer would smile as he heard the front door open and Dean’s familiar footsteps stormed inside “What’s up now Princess?” Lucifer would chuckle as Dean walked over to the male and peered behind him, Dean would scoff out as he saw the coffee laying in the cups, Lucifer would open the fridge as grabbed the milk and turned to face Dean. Dean would nod at his friend as Lucifer raised an eyebrow “buttercup what’s wrong? Got your knickers into a twist?” Dean would scoff out again as he glared at Lucifer and crossed his arms “You know communication is vital in a relationship?” Lucifer would say as he walked gracefully over to the cups  
Dean would roll his eyes as he watched the male “shut the fuck up Lucifer, I don’t need time for your fucking sarcastic remarks!” Dean would raise his voice to Lucifer as Lucifer place the milk down and hit Dean on his arm hardly it was going to leave a mark later on “Don’t you fucking dare go off at me! You just came here remember? I haven’t done anything wrong yet- I am not finished speaking Dean so shut the fuck up for a second” Dean was going to speak but quickly raised his hands in defeat.

Lucifer would take a heavy breath in “You fucking came here for something so what the fuck is it?” Lucifer would pick the milk up as he clicked the kettle’s power switch and watched the little orange light flicker on, telling him that it was boiling up. Lucifer would uncap the milk as he poured the required amount of milk into each cup.

Dean would look at Lucifer sadly as he bit his lip “I’m sorry Lucifer, I shouldn’t of taken it out on you, you’re right I did come here to talk. I am very sorry that I raised my voice to you” Lucifer would look at Dean as he shook his head “No you shouldn’t have raised your voice at me Dean I am always fucking there for you, and you no matter what are always a dick to me? Whatever I’m over it” Lucifer would smile over at Dean as the kettle popped.

Lucifer would stare at the kettle for a moment before picking it up and pouring the hot water into the cups, Lucifer would put the kettle back where it was as he yawned lightly “What are you doing here Dean? Didn’t Michael have that Angel and Demon routine going on now” Dean would scoff out as he crossed his arms again “He did and it was an interesting experience, got a boner from it. And then the fucking dickhead Justin rocked up and Castiel was all over him because he is Castiel’s ex and Castiel was going to marry the asshole…I stormed out after that…” Lucifer’s eyes would be widened and his jaw would have dropped “Excuse me?” Dean would sigh as he hung his head “I said-” Lucifer would cut off Dean “I heard what you said…what I am asking is you got a boner from the routine?” Dean would nod as he sighed and looked over at Lucifer “What that face for?” Lucifer would begin to laugh as he looked at Dean “Excuse me I’m just processing that you Dean Winchester the guy that complains that guys hit on him, just got a boner from Castiel…” Lucifer would breathe in.

Dean would groan “shut up alright…it was good until I had to jerk off, I couldn’t stop thinking about him” Lucifer would begin to laugh again as he controlled himself “well stop thinking about it I don’t want you getting an erection.” Dean would chuckle “so Dean what’s you sexual orientation than?” Lucifer would say sternly as he looked for Dean’s answer “I don’t know” Dean would be staring at the tiles in the kitchen as he sighed “why don’t you just fuck a guy and see if you like it? That’s what I did?” Dean would smile as he looked at Lucifer “and what guy would be-” Dean was cut off as Lucifer placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder “I will give you a clue, he’s had the hots for you ever since you started working at Heaven to Hell, loves sweets, hugs you all the time, craves your attention, and wants to get you in the sheets”

If silence could kill Dean would be dead right now, he could hear the running car from the next doors house, and the motor turn off. Dean would look at Lucifer as he scratched the back of his neck “Gabriel? Gabriel would fuck me?” Lucifer would nod as Dean run a hand over his face “come on it can’t be that bad” Lucifer would protest as Dean gave him a bitch face “Can’t be that bad the guy will brag…about…it…hmm actually this might work out” Dean would be grinning mischievously as he looked at Lucifer “thanks man great talk” Lucifer would shake his quickly in shock “hang on where you going?” Dean would be walking out of the kitchen as Lucifer followed him, Dean would smirk as he open the door “going to ask Gabriel to fuck me? Of course, bragging rights included!” Lucifer would follow Dean to his impala as he stood in front of Dean as Dean open the car door.

Lucifer would be staring at Dean “I didn’t mean it!” Dean would chuckle “if he doesn’t want to fuck… I’m coming back here, and you are going to fuck me okay?” Deans voice was determine as he got in the impala, his window was down as he looked up at Lucifer “Dude seriously I didn’t mean it” “well now I’m curious” Dean would turn baby on as the familiar purr filled the air around them and smooth down.

Dean would nod at Lucifer as Lucifer leaned off the car and waved good-bye to Dean as he watched the male reversed out of his driveway with speed, Lucifer would walk slowly back inside his now empty house as he made his way back to the cups of coffee that he made for them “so much for coffee” Lucifer would speak to himself as he grabbed his cup and sipped on it slowly.  
Dean would be driving down the road as he smiled, and run a hand over his face, he would be driving to the hospital knowing Gabriel would be there, which was correct Dean would walk into the room and notice Gabriel sitting on the chair bored out of his mind, and the light snores coming from Sam.

Dean would chuckle as he looked over at Gabriel, Gabriel would raise an eyebrow as he watched Dean “Hello Handsome? What you doing here? You are supposed to be working” Gabriel would whisper to Dean as Dean nodded “I need your help with something…” Dean would say with confidence as Gabriel got up and walked over to him, hugging him instantly.

Dean would smirk as he instantly hugged back, Gabriel would pull away as he looked up at Dean in confusion “that’s not like you Dean? Hugging me instantly?” “I know but I need to know something…come one lets go I will explain in the car…” Dean would take Gabriel’s hand and pull him out of the room as he walked with Gabriel, their hands were still locked, as Dean pulled the shorter male towards his car, unlocking the impala and climbing into the driver’s seat.

Gabriel would walk over to the passenger side as he looked over at Dean “what is it?” Gabriel’s voice would fill the car’s emptiness as Dean turned on the impala and reversed out of the hospital and switched the gear into drive as he drove along the road, turning his head to see Castiel’s motel room exactly like it was an hour ago. Dean would look at the road as he stopped at a red light “Mine house or yours?” “Hang on Dean what’s going on first? You just come walking into Sam’s room and act strange by hugging me back and pulling me out, only stating you need my help. You know you sound like you want to fuck me?” 

Dean would glance over at Gabriel wearing a smirk across his face “No but close I want you to fuck me…” Dean would at the now green light as he began to slowly take off, the awkward silence would fill the car as Gabriel choked on the air he just breathed in, Gabriel would shake his head as he took in a shaky breath and looked at Dean “you better not be fucking with me, Dean I swear to god! I have wanted to fuck you since, I don’t even know myself, so you my friend better not be joking…hang on a moment why the sudden change? Something happen?” Dean would smirk “I guess you could say that” Dean would stop at another red light as Gabriel started to grin “Care to elaborate Deano” Dean would smile “Well I got the bar and Castiel and I was doing the on the spot routine and, I was really getting into it, moaning and shit” Dean would stop as he took off again “it was going great and then I hit my head on the mirror, so I got up and walked into the bathroom, and jerked off, but I was thinking about Castiel on top of me and mmm” Dean would bite lip as he shifted his legs “so I ended up finishing myself and I walked out and this dickhead named Justin walked in and he’s Castiel’s ex, which I thought Castiel didn’t want to get involved so I wrapped my arm around Cas and Cas blew me off by saying that I was uncomfortable on stage and practically threw himself at Justin…and Justin fucking dickface stole my job, he’s the demon now, while I serve..” Gabriel’ jaw would be open as he closed it and tried to form words.

Gabriel would shake his head as he looked at Dean “You getting a boner again wait a minute how do you know I would fuck you?” “Lucifer. I wanted to talk and I went there…So Gabriel mine or yours?” Dean would ask again as he stopped at a stop sign “Mine definitely mine I have stuff there” Gabriel would respond quickly “you better not be fucking with me Dean?” Dean would chuckle as he shook his head “I am not Gabe, I want you to fuck me because I need to know my sexual orientation” Dean would say sternly as he glance at Gabriel before turning left and driving towards Gabriel’s house.

“Do I get bragging rights for this shit? I mean I could make Castiel jealous” Gabriel would say after a few minutes “of course you do…I was hoping you would because I want to make him jealous” Dean would smile, Gabriel would look down at Dean’s jeans as he placed his hand on the male’s erection, which caused Dean would move his hips into Gabriel’s hand. 

Gabriel would grin mischievously “I’m going to fuck Dean Winchester” Gabriel would tugged roughly at the male’s member, as Dean turned on the radio, ‘Next song is ACDC classic You Shook Me All Night Long’ the radio presenter would announce as Dean and Gabriel chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Ten minutes would have passed and Dean and Gabriel would be in Gabriel’s driveway, Gabriel’s hand was still firmly placed on Dean’s on growing erection, as he roughly rubbed into him, Dean would let a small soft moan out, Gabriel would chuckle as he open his door and hop out of the impala leaving Dean with a killer expression. Dean would scoff out as he lightly whimpered which sounded like a moan anyway.

Dean would look down as he bulge was noticeable, fuck Gabriel knew how to rub, Dean would be panting as he open his door and got out locking the impala up, Dean would just notice Gabriel’s house, it was the traditional white picket fenced house, apple pie life for Gabriel obviously, but Dean couldn’t focus on the house at the moment, as he took careful steps towards the front door.

Dean would reach for the door knob as his erection began to throb, he would instantly open the door and walk inside which he was greeted instantly by a set of hands on his waist, Gabriel would smash his lips on to Dean’s soft ones as Dean produced a whimper like moan, Gabriel would start pushing him into the living area, Dean would stop walking as he hit a hard surface. The couch was behind him, as Gabriel’s hand trailed down Dean’s toned chest, as his hand slipped underneath the black tank top.

Gabriel was taking it slow, as his hand trailed up Dean’s bare chest, Dean arms would stretch over his head, as Gabriel took the hint and grabbed the helm of his shirt before going on his tippy toes and removing it, his hands would trail down Dean’s arms, his nails were lightly touching Dean’s bare skin, Dean would place his hands on Gabriel’s waist as he pulled him closer eagerly.  
Gabriel would smirk as he pulled away from the kiss and breathed in “I…understand…you…want…to…make…Castiel…jealous…I know…this…is…a…one time…thing Dean…I’m going to make it worth your while…” Gabriel would whisper into Dean’s ear as he slowly nibbled on the outside of it.

Dean would moan out as he pulled Gabriel closer, making the pair fall on the lounge together, with Gabriel straddling his legs over Dean, Dean would growl out, as Gabriel’s hands moved down towards Dean chest trailing his nails along his skin lightly, Dean would moan out “come on~” Dean would moan as he rolled his hips into Gabriel as Gabriel softly moaned only so he could hear himself.  
“No Dean I’m taking this slow…I get bragging rights after all…” Gabriel would begin to along Dean’s cheek bone, slowly making his way towards Dean’s neck, occasionally Gabriel would suck hardly on to the skin, leaving a pop behind as he moved down his face and along his perfect jawline, as he moved closer to the male’s neck. Gabriel’s legs would shift on top of Dean, as he felt his growing erection begin to throb.

Dean would guide his hands down Gabriel’s chest as he stopped at the helm of it, and tugged roughly, Gabriel would nod as he pulled away from Dean’s neck and flickered the male’s hands away, from his shirt, Gabriel would take off his shirt and throwing it across the room as it landed on a nearby chair. Gabriel would smirk as he resumed sucking on Dean’s neck leaving a light hint of purple behind, Gabriel would smirk at the love bites he was placing on Dean’s neck.

Dean would trail his hands down Gabriel’s chest as he smiled, feeling Gabriel’s tongue guide along his soft spot, Dean would moan out as he rolled his hips again impatiently wanting Gabriel. Gabriel would chuckle above his skin as he redirected his lips to Dean’s and connecting them, Gabriel’s tongue would trail along Dean’s lower lip asking for entrance, Dean would slightly open his month as he felt Gabriel’s tongue snake inside, searching for Dean’s tongue.

Dean would moan again, as he lifted his tongue to meet Gabriel’s as he aggressively started to tug at it. Gabriel would trail his hands towards Dean’s jeans, as he began to unbutton and zip it down, slowly grabbing the edges of the jeans and pulling them down as Dean lifted his hips up for Gabriel to remove, Gabriel would tug the jeans down as he threw them to the floor.

Gabriel’s hand would begin to rub into Dean’s member as Dean began to moan uncontrollably craving the touch of Gabriel. Gabriel would smirk as he sat up on Dean’s lap and undid his own jeans before getting off the male and letting them slip to the floor, Gabriel would get on top of Dean, straddling his legs over the male again as he placed another kiss to his lips.

Gabriel would continue to kiss Dean as he placed his hands on the male’s hips, siding them to his back, and underneath his boxers, resting his hands on Dean’s ass, as Dean moaned out in pleasure, Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this and his uncontrollable moans were just not enough. Dean would kiss back with force and passion finally giving in and sliding his tongue inside Gabriel’s searching for the male’s tongue, which he finally found after a few seconds, Dean would smile as he relaxed on the lounge and let Gabriel get to work.

Gabriel would smile finally Dean was relaxing into his touch, Gabriel’s hands would tightly squeeze as Dean let out a loud moan inside Gabriel. Gabriel would trail his hands around the front of Dean as he slowly pulled down his boxers and kicking them to the floor, Dean’s hands would travel down to where Gabriel’s boxers were as he tugged them off letting Gabriel kick them to the side, Gabriel would position himself at Dean’s entrance as the male nibbled on Dean’s lower lip before pushing his member inside Dean, Dean would moan out as he placed his hands on Gabriel’s back and dug his nails, Dean’s hands would begin to crawl down Gabriel’s back.

Gabriel would begin to thrust deeply and quickly into Dean as Dean produced multiple moans, Gabriel would begin to moan with Dean as Dean rolled his hips into Gabriel, feeling him hitting his prostate. Gabriel would continue to thrust as Dean began to shake, he was ready to release, after a few moments Gabriel would begin to shake in time with Dean as they both released, and moaned out at the same time.

Dean would begin to pant furiously as Gabriel slowly pulled out of Dean, before getting off the male and smirking down at him “well that was fun” Gabriel would begin to pant as he picked up his clothing and walked out of the lounge room leaving Dean on the lounge gasping for air.

Dean would finally begin to breathe steadily as Gabriel returned after having a shower “So Dean switch way do you swing?” Gabriel’s voice was thick as he started to dry his hair with the towel he had. Dean would be looking up at the ceiling as he smiled and sat up straight, looking over at Gabriel and winking at the male “I think you know that answer…” 

Gabriel would chuckle as he watched Dean grab his boxers and put them on sitting on the lounge, Dean would reach for jeans as he slipped them on and then his tank top, before attempting to stand up straight, Dean would groan out, as he walked with a slight limp over to where his red shirt was and slipped it on.

Dean would walk over to Gabriel as the shorter male laughed watching Dean limp out of his house and towards his impala. Dean would get inside his car as he sighed heavily, turning baby on and reversing out before driving down the road and turning into Lucifer’s street, as the male rocked up there, he would get out as he walked still with a slight limp to the front door.  
Lucifer would be standing in the lounge room as he heard the front door open and saw Dean walking in to his lounge room limping over to a wall to lean on; Lucifer would begin to laugh uncontrollably as he watched Dean Struggle “So I’m gathering Gabriel fucked you harder than expected?” “Shut up I wasn’t expecting him to be so…big” Dean’s voice was thick as well, as Lucifer laughed furiously at Dean’s comment.

“So you enjoyed it?” Lucifer would ask curiously as he saw Dean slightly nod “Fuck man I have been missing out big time! If I knew it was that go-” “Wait a moment you were the bottom?!” Lucifer would interrupt as Dean nodded. Lucifer would chuckle as Dean placed it hand in between his legs “got a ice pack or something?” Dean would scoff out as Lucifer nodded, walking out of the living area and into the kitchen noticing Dean’s cup of coffee still resting there.

Lucifer would return after a minute, with an ice pack in his hand, ad he walked over to Dean and held it out for him, Dean would grab it as he placed it in between his legs, Dean would feel a shiver run down his back as he groaned out, Dean would squeeze his eyes shut as he sighed “he’s not going to shut up about fucking me is he?” Lucifer would shake his head “can you blame him? I mean look at you, sext candy green eyed man…” Dean would chuckle as he nodded at Lucifer “I better leave, before I fall asleep at the wheel” Dean would walk out of the house as he got into his impala, leaving Lucifer standing at the door watching Dean reverse out of his driveway and onto the road before him. Lucifer would sigh as he scratched the back of his neck “see you Dean”.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was torture for Dean, limping into work, and it wasn’t the normal limp like last night walking out of Gabriel’s house, no this limp was worse, Dean would be standing behind the bar as he groaned out in pain, not noticing Michael or Gabriel walking in, Michael walked over to Dean as he grabbed three glasses and the whiskey “well you look like shit Dean” Michael said as he placed the glasses down and began to pour the substance into the glasses  
.  
Gabriel sat on the other side of the bar as he smirked mischievously at Dean “I don’t know…Michael he looks perfect to me...” Gabriel rang out as he reached over and brushed his hand over Dean’s to grab the glass of whiskey from Michael. Dean looked up at Gabriel as he shook his head “ahh Deano you gave me bragging rights remember?” Dean growled out after that comment, Michael raised an eyebrow at the two “something happened between you both?” 

Gabriel chuckled as he nodded “well I fucked Dean last night and he enjoyed it” Michael almost choked on the whiskey he just swallowed in his mouth “what?” the door opened just as Michael said that and Castiel and Lucifer walked in “I’m pretty sure Gabriel was clear just then” Lucifer chuckled as he sat down next to Gabriel “you know?” Gabriel said as he looked over at Dean.

Dean bent over as he groaned out “fuck my ass is killing me…” after Dean’s comment the silence of the room would begin to fade in, and every pair of eyes were locked on Dean. Michael would clear his throat “did we hear right? Gabriel fucked you, as in-” Gabriel chuckled as he winked at Dean when Dean stood straight “that’s right, I fucked Dean Winchester last night, and my god he’s a moaner…hmmm and he tastes delicious. You all are missing out?” Dean looked at Gabriel “I should have never given you bragging rights” 

Castiel frowned as listened into the conversation, he wanted to fuck Dean and not let Gabriel do it first, Castiel sighed heavily out “I would have got you on my couch either way Deano, just a matter of time, before you came running to me” Gabriel voice broke the silence as he winked at Castiel “he has a slight limp now” Gabriel said while he smiled over at everyone.

“A limp…A limp…I can’t fucking walk Gabe” Dean groaned out as he looked up at everyone “if you all think I’m going to start walking, you all have something coming for you!” Dean’s voice would ring out as Gabriel chuckled “he’s a bottom, just in case anyone is wandering. I mean from my experience last night, I reckon Dean could rock the bed if he was a top” Gabriel panted out as he got up and walked over to Dean pulling the male into hug, Dean instantly hugged back, but before he could pull away Gabriel had his lips locked on Dean’s he would pull away and whisper into his ear “Castiel is so jealous right now Deano” Gabriel would slap Dean’s ass as he pulled away walking away from them all, heading towards the back of the bar.

Michael and Lucifer would follow Gabriel wanting all the juicy details. Castiel looked over at Dean “is that true? Did you both?” “We sure did” Dean’s response was quick as he began to wipe over the counter of the bar “why would you?” Castiel’s voice was soft as he walked closer to Dean. Dean looked over at Castiel “I don’t need to explain to you. You gave away my job…to your ex…how is he by the way?” Dean snapped back as Castiel looked down at the floor “me and you are not together Dean why are you getting jealous?” “I am not getting jealous” 

Dean started to walk off but he stopped as he leaned on the counter, breathing out slowly “you will get use to that…first time is rough at first…painful afterwards even. Did he open you up before going in?” Castiel place a hand on Dean’s shoulder “no he didn’t…it happened fast I guess” Castiel chuckled “well next time you should take it easy and open up first” Dean chuckled as he finally looked up at Castiel, who was smiling at the blonde.

Dean smiled back as he shook his head “it’s funny really” “what is?” Castiel responded “it was you…I um got an erection after our experience yesterday…you had me question my sexuality…got my answer” Castiel’s jaw dropped as he removed his hand from Dean’s shoulder “You could have ask me…to have sex with you…I needed a distraction anyway…but I don’t thi-” Castiel didn’t finish his sentence as the door open and Justin walked in.

Justin walked over to Castiel and spun him around before placing a kiss on his lips “where were you this morning babe? I missed you walk out…” Castiel smiled up at Justin as he kissed him back. Dean’s expression would fall flat as he run a hand over his face, he groaned as he started to walk towards the others in the room, limping weakly as he sat down on a chair, Lucifer walked over to Dean and sat next to him “Are you alright?” Lucifer’s concerned voice would reach Dean’s ears as Dean shook his head “I don’t know man…I just…” Dean looked over to Castiel, seeing the male fully kissing Justin, before he reverted his gaze back to Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed sadly for Dean as he nodded “it’s okay man… coming out will be hard at first…but they were together a long time…maybe they both love each other still…” Dean shrugged as he sighed out sadly “I want to go home Luci” Lucifer nodded as he waved over to Michael, who starting walking over to them both, Gabriel would follow as they stood in front of Dean “what’s up man? Oh I understand” Gabriel would ask as he smirked “want me to do something?” “No I just want to go home…is that alright Michael” Michael nodded as Dean stood up leaning on the table “I swear to god if you three laugh at me…I will shot you” Dean protested as he started to limp over to the counter, grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, pocketing them, before looking up at Castiel and Justin who still had their lips together.

Dean glared at Justin as he turned towards the exit and walked out, before hearing the laughter coming from two male’s, Michael and Gabriel were laughing at Dean as Dean walked out of the bar and limped over towards his impala, he would unlock the door as he climbed in. Dean would run his hand over his face, he bite down on his lip as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he heard a tap on the passenger window, he leaned across and unlocked the door, as it opened and Lucifer climbed in.

Lucifer looked over at Dean as he smiled slightly; Dean returned the fake smile he always wore as Lucifer shook his head “Dean Come on man…don’t… I have been your friend long enough to know when something is wrong?” Dean placed his hands on the steering wheel as he sighed out “I just…I know we are not together and I understand that he has a bond with Justin but…I just thought…I don’t know Lucifer” Lucifer smiled over at Dean as he nodded at him.

“So what are you doing Lucifer?” Dean announce as he looked over to him “I thought maybe I could hang out with you?” Lucifer’s voice was cheerful as he smiled at Dean. Dean nodded as he placed the key in the ignition and started the impala up, leaving the familiar purr in the air. Dean smiled over at Lucifer as he pulled out of the parking bay and started to drive towards his house. “Unlike you to want to hang out with me” Dean’s voice would fill the impala, as Lucifer scoffed “only because you don’t like hanging with me” “that’s bullshit” “excuse me? Yesterday you blew me off to because you wanted Gabriel to fuck you, after I made you a coffee…” Lucifer protested as Dean thought for a moment “okay you win, I have been a dick to you, sorry man”.

Lucifer smiled more as nodded his head in agreement, Dean continue to drive along the road heading towards his house, after a few minutes Dean pulled into his house as Lucifer and him both got out of the impala. Dean walked up to his front door with Lucifer following behind him, slightly checking him out as they both entered Dean’s home, Dean walked up to his room as he sat on the bed with Lucifer following him “So” Dean would break the silence.

“So nice room…very plain…I thought you would go all out with it?” Lucifer responded as Dean chuckled “nah I’m plain” “I like plain Dean, simple and easy to understand… but then there’s you…” Lucifer looked down at Dean’s lips and then back into his eyes, Dean noticed the shift of gaze but he didn’t expect Lucifer to lean in and kiss him, Dean just sat there as he felt Lucifer deepen the kiss, Dean would lightly kiss back, knowing this was wrong leading his friend on like this. 

Castiel sighed as he looked around the bar “where’s Dean?” “Why do you care? You blew him off, he’s probably hanging out with Luci” Michael said honestly as he cleaned a glass out “why? I thought he was working?” Castiel smiled up at Michael “he was until he asked for a night off, because” Michael looked over at Castiel as he said that “yep looks like you miss out on your stripper tonight Cas” Gabriel walked over to them both.

“You gave him a wicked erection yesterday, you know that?” Gabriel broke the silence as Castiel frowned “I didn’t mean too?” “We know but Dean… the way he looks at you…” Michael and Gabriel would both smile at Castiel. Castiel smiled back as he nodded “I know but Justin…” “Weren’t you telling us that dickhead dumped you over the phone, your anniversary as well as the day you were supposed to propose to that same day… leave Justin… get to know Dean and if it doesn’t work out fine we understand but you have to give everyone else a chance” Michael said as Castiel thought for a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael’s words were pinned into Castiel’s mind like it was hammered and it was there for the last three days, Castiel had called it off with Justin, even though Justin still worked at Heaven to Hell, Castiel got his shifts done swiftly without any hassles from his ex, he was distant though to everyone, Michael’s words still playing at his mind. ‘Get to know Dean and if it doesn’t work out, fine, we understand but you have to give everyone else a chance…’ Castiel was behind the bar as he poured himself a whiskey, which was unusual for him, he didn’t like whiskey, Dean wasn’t working for the week, Michael had given it off, and something about Dean’s personal affairs was demanding his attention.

Castiel pouted as he thought more about Dean, his beautifully toned body, his tough arms, the firm chest which Castiel had only touched once when he danced with the male, his personality the ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude he sometimes worn, the way he walked like he owned the world and quite frankly Dean did own the world, the smile that he never worn which upset Castiel as he had an amazing smile that could light up a dark room instantly, and then those Candy apple green eyes Castiel could look at all day and night.

Castiel started wiping down the counter as he heard the bar door open and Dean walked in walking over to the counter and sitting on the stool as he smiled at Castiel “I thought you don’t work tonight?” “I don’t but I was bored at home and Gabriel is coming over to visit Sammy, so I thought I would fuck off before things got…intimate considering them two definitely have I thing for each other” Dean’s spoke gently as he got up and walked around the counter and grabbed a glass, he saw the whiskey behind Castiel as Castiel turned around, Dean tried to reach for the bottle but every time he went to move Castiel would move with him.

Dean got a little frustrated by now as he stopped and placed his glass down beside Castiel, as he did he would put his other arm around the other side of the male, his hands were firmly on either side of Castiel as he leaned in and whispered into the male’s ear “You know how to move…but I am trying to reach the whiskey…” Dean lightly breathed down Castiel neck, as he went to grab the bottle.

Castiel was blushing madly as Dean placed his hands on either side of him and leaned in to whisper, his sweet and mysterious voice filling Castiel’s ear as he continued to blush, there was no doubt Castiel wanted Dean to full on kiss him, with those breath taking lips, Castiel found himself staring at them as Dean continued to whisper into his ear “You looking at something angel? You lost?” Castiel smiled as he felt his stomach flutter, it kind of reminded him of when he first fell in love in high school. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t stop as Dean smirked, Castiel didn’t realize his breathing was labored and he was struggling to remember how to breathe.  
Dean laughed softly into the male’s ear as he smirked and reached for his glass and places it directly behind Castiel, Dean’s arms were still locked around the male, even though Dean wasn’t touching him, he could tell Castiel was getting hot and his breathing wasn’t helping his situation, it only made Dean tease the male more, as he gently poured a fifth of whiskey into his glass, he would bring it to his lips as he slowly drank it, he wasn’t letting Castiel go, Castiel was locked into place and all he could do was watch.

Castiel was panting for air; he couldn’t believe what Dean was doing teasing him like this, what an asshole. Castiel gasped for air as Dean ‘ahhh’ed into his ear after he finished his drink he could tell Dean was pouring another one, he could hear the contents of the whiskey being poured into his glass as Dean breathed down his neck, Castiel was going wild, his stomach was filling with butterflies and he was blushing madly, he hadn’t acted like this in a long time, seven years to be exact, this was how he felt when he met Justin all them years ago, Castiel bit hardly on to his lower lip as Dean gently pushed off the counter, and as Dean did, his hand would brush against Castiel waist, making the male shiver.

Dean smiled as he walked around to the other side of the counter as he winked at Castiel seeing how hot and flustered the male was “Excuse me” Castiel’s voice was shaky as he quickly walked from the bar and rushed into the toilet and over to the sink as he turned on the cold tap and splashed his face with the chilling water, he could feel himself cool down as he looked into the mirror, he was still panting as he loosen his tie and unbuttoned three buttons on his white shirt.

Castiel stared at himself for a moment before he shook his head “asshole…was sending me wild that like!” Castiel heard a chuckled from behind the door, more importantly Dean’s chuckle, Castiel held his breathe as he heard footsteps, walk away from the door and then a gently click of the front door being opened and closed, Dean had left. Castiel drew his breath out heavily as he went wide eyed, he still had butterflies and they were going mad, he shook his head, as he run a hand down his face.

Castiel walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later as Michael walked in “Hey Cassie, what’s up? You look flustered?” Castiel laughed nervously as he shrugged “I guess so” Michael chuckled as he walked around the bar and put away his wallet and phone, pocketing his keys. Michael nudged Castiel who had just walked over to him “So have you been thinking about Dean and what I said?” Michael looked over at Castiel just as he went tomato red, Michael started laughing “I gathering Dean was just here, and that’s why you are so flustered and blushing like a teenage girl.” Castiel hit Michael playfully as he looked down at the tiling on the floor “NO” Castiel didn’t mean to yell it, which only made the situation worse, Michael was laughing historically “what happened?” Michael managed to say after his fit of laughter.

Castiel sighed out happily as he shook his head blushing still “Dean did come in…and well” Castiel began to smile happily as he shook his head again, he was acting like a teenage girl “he wanted a drink, but I kept on moving with him and he got frustrated so he placed his arms on either side of me and umm… he…he took his drink from behind where he was standing, but he whispered into my ear as he did it and oh gosh Michael, I thought he was going to kiss me…” “You’re such a teenage girl” Michael began to laugh again.

Castiel smiled over at Michael as he sighed happily again “Do you know where I can rent a room out? I’m staying at a motel but I am getting lonely, now that Justin is gone…” Michael nodded “Actually…not trying to be funny…I’m being serious…Dean has a room for rent…but it’s in the lower district of town…Dean never has problems there because it Dean.” Michael’s spoke honestly as Castiel raised an eyebrow at the male “You’re lying” “Right I’m lying…Dean is and he doesn’t want to rent it to a stranger…so perfect opportunities to fulfill you fantasies about Dean Winchester” Michael smirked as he walked off towards the office. 

Castiel kept smiling as he thought more about those soft and kissable lips, and the things he would love to do with them, bite hardly on to Dean’s lips, tugging at them begging for entrance, snaking his tongue inside Dean’s wet mouth and wrapping his own tongue around the taller male’s tongue sucking on his tongue. Castiel was pulled out of his trance as he felt himself get extremely tight, god damn it Dean. Castiel shifted his legs to try and reduce his hardness as he whimpered out a moan, Castiel sighed as he whimpered again walking towards the bathroom and locking himself into the cubicle. As Castiel locked the cubicle he could clearly hear ‘Disturbia’ by Rihanna blasting.


	12. Chapter 12

A week would have passed since Castiel little incident with Dean, and every minute of the day Castiel thoughts were on the lips of Dean Winchester, he had fallen hard, but he wasn’t sure if it was a crush or just someone he wanted the one night stand with, that really annoyed him to, because he knew for a fact Dean liked him, not the usual like either, it was the like ‘like’ Castiel kept on stringing him along as well, he knew he shouldn’t but he craved the attention especially when Justin around, he did it just to piss him off.

Castiel was sitting on a chair at the bar it was almost opening and Dean was the only stripper tonight, which was good he guessed. Castiel sighed deeply; he needed to figure out his feelings for Dean otherwise he would be leading Dean on and he didn’t like the idea, but he also wanted Dean’s constant attention. Castiel groaned as the door open and footsteps were heard behind him, Dean walked over to Castiel as he sat on the opposite chair and smiled happily at him, Castiel returned the smiled as he noticed Dean’s outfit, Dean was wearing black denim jeans and a black tank top, he had a necklace on too, an amulet, Castiel gaze drifted over Dean more as he noticed he was wearing a belt. Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he noticed Dean was holding a grey dress hat, Dean placed it on his head as he saw Castiel gaze.

Dean chuckled “Michael thinks I’m doing his routine tonight, but I have mashed it up a little, I think my routine is better” Castiel nodded but then shook his head “Wait it hasn’t been approved?” “Nope! And Charlie knows the song but that’s it…” Dean smirked as he relaxed into the chair “I heard you wanted to rent a room? I have a room, you could have asked…I have talked with Sam about it and he all good with it” Castiel froze as he nodded “I am looking for a room, and if you don’t mind?” Dean nodded “room is yours than” “wait a minute?” Castiel said quickly before Dean got the chance to talk again “Charlie knows the song but you haven’t told anyone of your routine? Like no advice? Nothing?” Dean shook his head as he smirked mischievously over at Castiel.

A few hours passed from Dean and Castiel conversation and Castiel was getting anxious to know what the new routine was that Dean had locked away and the crowd was going off, they hadn’t been this many people in Heaven to Hell ever apparently so Dean better pull whatever he was planning off. Dean was sitting amongst a group of attractive males as he laughed along with them, he noticed Charlie nod at him giving her the thumbs up to play his selected song.

~ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum   
What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now  
~

The music would start to play as Dean got up and walked towards the centre stage, he got there quickly as he grabbed the hole, holding it lightly, he could feel Michael’s gaze on him staring him down, and a chuckle from behind the counter, Justin was laughing “there’s no way he can pull this song off” Justin said as Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other going wide eye, they all had tried to dance to this song but there was nothing there.

~ No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head  
Don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah~

Dean gripped the hole more as he placed his grey hat on his head and spun around on it finding the rhythm instantly, he would place his other hand on the hole as he went down and up quickly swaying his hips as he did, before putting his back to the hole and going down slowly, and as he did he would open his legs which sent the crowd in a roar, Dean had the seductive look he always wore as he bite his lower lip when he reached the bottom.

~ It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort~

Dean noticed a male who was wearing a tie in front of him, as he smirked seductively at the stranger, before sitting down on the edge of the stage and grabbing the male by the tie, pulling him up towards him, the stranger was only a few centimetres away from Dean’s chest, as Dean grabbed the male’s hands and placed them underneath his tank top, the male instantly knew what to do as he seductively pulled the shirt over Dean head and placed it on the floor revealing his muscular tanned chest. Dean wrapped his legs around the male as he pushed him closer to him, before unwrapping his legs and pushing the male back on to his chair, which the audience cried out in pleasure. Michael was staring in amazement at how well Dean was sending the crowd wild, and man he sure was enjoying it himself, Michael glance over at Gabriel, and Lucifer who had their jaws dropped as they cried Dean’s name along with the audience, Michael looked over at Castiel as he saw biting hardly on his lower lip and he was leaning against the counter to support him obviously, Justin was next to Castiel and he just shrugged, he was jealous.

~ Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise~

Dean smirked as he got up swiftly as he grabbed the pole and brought his legs in between the silver rod, as he roughly grinded himself up the pole, moaning loudly as he did to seduce the audience more, as Dean stood up straight he would wink at the audience making half of them cheer and the other half moan out his name. Dean smirked as he placed his hands on the pole as he lifted himself up against it hardly grinding the pole in the air, as he placed himself back down.

~ Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia~

Dean took two steps in front of the pole as he placed his left hand on his hat and his right hand on his crotch, as he gently tugged at it, before spinning around and grabbing his hat with two hands placing it in front of him, before twirling the hat in his hand and replacing it on his head, he would begin to trail his hands down his chest as he heard various cries of pleasure, which he moaned in response, as he cracked a smile at the audience before returning his hypnotic seductive look. Dean had noticed his friends all staring at him in wonder and pleasure, Dean winked at them all as the crowd went wild again, he hadn’t gotten this much noise in a long time, and he was definitely loving how he was sending all the male’s wild, the lights would start to flash various colours, but mostly green and blue, as he smirked mischievously at the audience, getting another uproar as the lights returned to their normal lighting.

~ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum~

Dean chuckled softly to himself as he got off the stage again and walked around over to another stranger was sitting at the bar next to this friends, Dean slipped in between the stranger and Lucifer as he turned to the stranger, winking at the stranger, as he waited until the next verse came on.

~ Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnecting all the calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh.~

Dean stepped closer to the male as he trailed his hands down the male’s buttoned up shirt, unbuttoning them as he went, the stranger would smirk as he grabbed Dean’s necklace and yanked him towards his lips, as they lips connected the crowd was sent into a uproar again, Dean heard a small scoff behind him obviously that was Lucifer, Dean kissed back with force as he pushed the male away, the stranger had ripped off Dean’s amulet, as Dean made his way back towards the center staged and got up, gripping the pole once more.

~ It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster~

Dean held the pole close as he went down on the pole once more, as he roughly grinded his member into the pole, throwing his head back as he smiled, biting his lower lip again, he would spin around the pole again and face the audience as he lifted himself up and grinded himself into the air again, moaning out loudly as the audience cheered, Dean was staring at one of his friends, he staring straight at Castiel Novak. Dean put himself back on the ground as he jumped off the stage and onto the closet table, as he jumped off that and walked over to Castiel biting his lip again. Dean stood in front of the male as he smirked at him.

~ Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)  
Ain't gonna play nice (oh)  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (be wise)~

Dean smiled as he stepped closer to Castiel grabbing his hands and making the male lightly touch his firm chest, and trail his hands down, Dean leaned in and whispered into Castiel’ ear “Stop being so nervous…I am not fucking you” Dean mocked Castiel as nibbled lightly on the male’s ear before whispering again “trail your hands down, and take off my belt…” Castiel slowly nodded as he heard more cheers coming the audience, he would unbuckle Dean’s belt as he gently placed it behind Dean’s neck and pulled him closer, Dean shook his head “No angel…Not just yet” Dean mocked again as he removed the belt from Castiel’s hands and dropped it on the floor.

~ Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (what you like)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia~ 

Dean smiled as he took Castiel’s hand and slowly dragged him on to the stage, as he pulled a chair to the stage and placed it in front of the pole, as he pushed Castiel down on to the chair roughly and Castiel went wide eyed as he began to blush furiously.

~ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum~

Dean walked around to the back of the chair as he placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and began to trail his hands down the male’s chest, Castiel was blushing furiously by now, as he felt Dean’s hands travel towards the helm of his grey shirt, Dean grabbed it as he seductively pulled it off Castiel, revealing the male’s chest.

~ Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh  
Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (better think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)~

Dean walked around Castiel and pulled the chair to the side so the audience could see what he was doing, Dean’s hands travelled down Castiel chest as Castiel let out a longing and needy moan, Dean smirked as he placed Castiel’s hands on his chest, but Castiel knew what to do, his hands travelled down towards Dean’s jeans. Dean let out a loud growl as he started grinding into Castiel, the crowd yelled cheerfully, as Dean placed his lips to Castiel’s neck and lightly began to suck. Castiel moaned fully out as he cried out “DEAN!!” 

~ Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia~

Dean kept on grinding as he heard the crowd cheer for more, Dean smirked against Castiel’s skin as he began to bite on the male’s soft spot, hearing Castiel’s moans was sending Dean wild now, Castiel’s hand trailed over to Dean’s ass as he squeezed hardly, Dean let out a aggressive moan as he felt Castiel’s hands on his ass, Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hands as he made the male’s hands travel towards the front of his jeans, as he continued to grind into him, Castiel slightly nodded as he start to undo the jeans, Dean lifted his ass as Castiel pulled his jeans down just below his waist but enough for everyone to see white underwear. The lights would turn off from the stage.

~ Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum~

Dean was panting hardly on to Castiel neck as the lights turned off from the stage and Castiel was staring up at Dean, as Dean stared back, Castiel began to pant with Dean, as Dean pulled up his jeans, the crowd was going wild. Dean looked down at Castiel as he noticed his lips instantly; Dean smashed his lips on to Castiel, as he waited for Castiel to kiss him back.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean didn’t know why Castiel didn’t kiss back, sure it was upsetting at first, hit him a brick wall, sitting on top if the male, all flustered, but Dean just shrugged it off, it had been a few days since then by now, a Tuesday afternoon 12.48pm. Dean had just parked the impala out the front of Castiel’s motel room, he was helping the male pack his stuff to move in with him and Sam, he sighed sadly, fucking hell he had fallen incredibly hard for the guy named Castiel Novak, this is was going to get hard.

Dean opened his door as Castiel opened his motel door walking over to the driver’s side, the window was already opened “Hey Dean…I have four boxes so just wait here and I will load them in” “Hey Cas…you sure you don’t want help?” Dean asked nicely “Yeah I am sure…there are some…things I don’t want you seeing” Dean chuckled as he nodded, Castiel would open the back door as he walked back inside. Dean breathed out heavily as he shook his head “fuck this is going to be hard” Dean whispered to himself as he started to tap his fingers on the steering wheel.

Castiel walked over to his first box and peered in, it was he’s clothes and he’s costume, he sighed, he should of never made his costume the tuxedo that he worn when he got dumped by Justin, because now Justin teases him about it, Castiel sighed deeply again as he shook his head at the thought of Justin, but he was also smiling at it, god he missed him, but he was a dick. Castiel grabbed his trench coat out and reached into the pocket as he pulled out the black box, opening it and revealing the ring he had made for Justin, Castiel fluttered his eyes, blinking away tears that were threatening to escape, he still hadn’t gotten over Justin, and it was killing him inside. Castiel wiped away his tears as he pocketed the ring back into the pocket, folding over the box and taping it up, before walking out of the motel, and towards Dean’s impala, placing the box inside.

Dean looked over at Castiel and noticed he was on the verge of tears but before he could even speak to the male had rushed into his room again slamming the door shut. Dean looked confused at first before opening his door and walking over to the Castiel’s motel door, he placed his ear to the door and listened in, Castiel was crying and it was heavily. Dean knocked on the door as he listened in again, before knocking once more “Cas? Are you alright?”

Castiel was sitting on the floor in front of the door blocking Dean from entering; he kept on crying, god damn it. Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head “I…I’m…fine…” His voice was muffled by sobs as he got up and walked over to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror as he shook his head again, tears started falling down his face, he heard the front door open as he shook his head, turning the tap on, and washing his face, which only made matters worse, he kept on crying as he fell to the floor.

Dean walked in as he saw Castiel sitting on the floor with his face buried into his knees, holding them tightly, muffling his cries, Dean looked down at Castiel, he didn’t know why he felt sad for the male, but Dean walked over to him and pulled away his knees for his face, as he gently grabbed Castiel and pulled him into a hug. Dean gently stroked Castiel hair as the male continued to sob into his shoulder.

“Hey it’s okay Cas…you’re fine…it’s alright…the sun is still shining…come on now” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, as Castiel held onto the back of Dean’s shirt tightly gripping it. Castiel began to calm down “No it’s not Dean…He left me…He dumped me over the phone…Left me for a female…a girl…How could he do that to me? Dean I don’t understand…” Dean realised what he meant instantly as he pulled away from the male and cupped his face and he made Castiel look at him.

“Castiel…listen to me?...You don’t need him, he’s the asshole that left you…alright…the dickhead that left you and embarrasses you every time he see…the stuff he says about you Cas, it’s not fair at all, not fair…you listen to me…if you need a rebound…I’m here alright? You need anything I’m right here alright…I mean anything…you understand that don’t you?” 

Castiel looked into Dean’s candy apple green eyes as he nodded at him “Yes Dean I understand…thank you…you are a good friend” Dean’s heart sunk when he heard that but he faked a smiled at the male, as he got up and gently grabbed Castiel’s hand pulling him up slowly, before grabbing a cloth and wetting it under the cool water that was rushing from the tap. Dean turned to face Castiel, as the male raised an eyebrow at Dean, Dean smiled at him, as he gently place the wet cloth underneath his eye gently wiping away the tears that had rested underneath them, Dean continued to wipe away the tears as the redness started to go down.

Castiel was shocked at the sudden caring manner of the male before him but soon relaxed in his touch, Castiel smiled back as he placed his hand on the male’s arm “I’m fine Dean” Dean smiled as he put the cloth away but before he could turn around and speak with Castiel, Castiel had already walked out, Dean followed Castiel as he saw him leaving with a box, he sighed as he noticed two boxes on the bed, he walked over to one marked with ‘P’ as his curiosity got the better of him, he walked over and peered inside, and he went wide eyed at the sight, it was porn, but not any porn he seen, this was Castiel’s porn.

Dean sat down next to the box as he grabbed a magazine out and flipped to a page, eyes going even wider at who he was staring at on the page. Angel of the Lord. Was written and Dean was staring at Castiel, Castiel’s picture was on a set look like a church he was laying in one of the booths, and he was completely naked there was a sub title ‘Ready to be a sinner?’ Dean shifted his legs as he flipped the page and there Castiel’s picture was again but this time he in the confession booth, sitting on the chair with a half opened priest costume, Dean licked his lips as he heard footsteps walking towards him “what are you- OH MY GOD!!” Castiel quickly scratched the magazine out of Dean’s hand as he threw it in the box and quickly taped it up.

Dean started to laugh “Well I am ready to sin…” Castiel glared at Dean as he shook his head “I hate you right now, I told you not to!!” Dean chuckled as he watched Castiel walked out with the box, dean stood up as he grabbed the forth box and walked out with it, Castiel quickly put the porn box into the car as he grabbed Dean’s box “what’s in this one? Sex toys?” Dean said as he tried not to laugh. Castiel glared as he put the box into the impala “Actually no that is full of Justin and I memories” Castiel said seriously before walking around to the passenger side and climbing in shutting the door.

Dean sighed as he walked over to the motel room and closed the door, locking it from the inside; he walked back to the driver’s side and stared at the curtains as he shook his head, before opening his door and climbing inside. He put his keys into the ignition as he reversed out, and drove towards their street; he stopped at a stop sign and waited for a while before driving off again.

Castiel sighed sadly “Dean?” Dean shook his head he didn’t want to talk; Castiel looked out the window as he sighed again “Dean?” Dean didn’t respond again as he turned into their street, they arrived at the house and Dean pulled in and parked the impala, before grabbing his keys and walking out towards the front door, going inside and heading towards his room.

Castiel sighed as he got out and walked over to the back seat door opening it and grabbing his boxes walking in with them one at a time “Your room is the last one” Dean called out from his room, which was shut. Castiel nodded as he run out and closed the impala’s door before walking inside and locking the front door, he grabbed a box and walked upstairs towards the last room, kicking it gently opening it with his foot, peering inside, it was a basic room, walk in robe like the other rooms, a bed and a bedside table. Castiel smiled as he walked inside and put the box down before proceeding to grab the other.

Castiel moved all the boxes as he went and knocked on Dean’s door, Dean got up from his bed as he walked over to the door, not opening it “What do you want?” Castiel sighed “I’m sorry Dean…I was pissed” “so you got and say that? Cas just please leave me alone…”

This was not looking good for either of them; Castiel sighed as he walked to his room and closed the door, before going to his bed and laying down as he started to cry into his pillow. Dean sighed as he walked back to his bed but he was already crying as he lay on his bed, one person was on each mind, each other…Dean was thinking about Castiel, and Castiel was thinking about Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel couldn’t sleep that night not until he decided to get up, and sat on his bed, he looked at his pillow and then to his door, he had butterflies as he sighed out deeply deciding whether he should do it. Dean was staring at his ceiling as he turned to his side resting his arm underneath one of his pillows, he sighed, he wanted Castiel, he couldn’t sleep at all, loneliness and all was kicking in, and he rarely got any sleep. Castiel sighed again as he grabbed his pillow and breathed in heavily before walking over to his door, he looked back at his bed and shook his head.

Dean sighed as he watched the cool air leave his mouth, he grabbed more of the blanket as he tugged it over his shoulders, he shivered at the contact, he didn’t hear the door open though, he was lost in thought, Dean sighed sadly, Castiel opened his door and saw Dean tugging at his blanket, he smiled as he walked over to the bed and placed his pillow on the bed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over, as he quickly got into the bed, Castiel slide over to Dean as he felt him shiver, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, Dean flinched but he smiled.

Dean smiled as he felt the sudden contact of a male, he glance over at him and was taken aback by Castiel staring at him smiling “I couldn’t sleep so I thought” “I couldn’t sleep either” Dean’s voice was husky, as he turned around and faced Castiel, Castiel smiled as he yawned for the first time that night “Do you work tomorrow?” “No I don’t. I work Saturday though” Two days away, Dean nodded as he smiled “Same…” Dean sniffled as he tugged at the blanket more, Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he gently place a hand on Dean’s forehead “Dean you’re burning up!” Castiel’s voice was concerned as he quickly got up and walked over to the light switch turning it on, Dean groaned as the light reached his eyes, he placed the blanket over his face covering eyes. Castiel walked over to the bed as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off Dean. Dean’s face wad red, but he wasn’t blushing this wasn’t a normal red, he eyes look drowsy, and heavy, bags under his eyes “I’m fine really Cas” Castiel shook his head as he placed the back of his hand on Dean’s forehead “No you’re not Dean, you are crazy hot! And don’t joke around!” Dean groaned as he watched Castiel leave.

After five minutes Castiel came back with a cool wet cloth as he laid it on Dean’s forehead ”I have to cool you down dean…fuck… just stay here, I will run a warm but mostly cold bath.” “you don’t need to stress over me Cas…I’m fine” not even a second after saying that Dean began to cough “You’re fine right…tell that to the devil…next time you lie!” Castiel growl back as he walked off.

Castiel must have walked into every room into the house before finally finding the bathroom, which was located on the second floor near Sam’s room opposite of Dean’s, Castiel cursed himself at how easy that had been. He walked inside and over to the bath before looking at the shower. If he had a bath there’s a risk he could fall asleep but if might fall asleep standing and that’s worse. Castiel shook his head at the shower as he kneeled down and put the plug in before turning the hot and cold water, feeling the temperature as he watched the water rush from the tap, gently he placed his hand inside the tub and splashed gently.

Dean groaned as he pulled the covers over his face, he didn’t want Castiel help, he believed he was fine. Dean sat up on the bed as he coughed loudly, and then sneezed before shaking his head, after about five minutes Castiel returned and walked over to Dean, concern riddled over his face, he placed his hand back on Dean’s forehead “you’re getting worse” Castiel placed his arms around Dean’s waist as he gently walked with Dean leaning on him. Castiel walked with Dean into the bathroom, resting him on the chair he had brought in for him to sit on before smiling slightly at Dean.

Dean’s eyes fluttered opened as he looked at Castiel, who was undressing but he was too weak to care, he let the male undress him, Castiel gently took Dean’s shirt off before moving to pull down Dean’s pants “lift yourself up slightly” Dean nodded as he lifted himself up from the chair, and felt his pants being removed. Castiel smiled as he gently grabbed Dean by his waist, picking the male up and removing his boxers as he directed him to the bath “Dea-” Dean was already lifting his legs into the tub as he coughed again, before being gently placed into the bath tub.

Castiel smiled as he went and sat on the chair “I am going to stay in here and talk to you so you don’t drift off to sleep” Dean chuckled as he looked over at Castiel “and enjoy the view right?” “Eat salt Dean…” Dean lightly laughed as he smirked at the male “that wasn’t very graceful of you” Castiel smiled as he shook his head “the house is nice…” “It’s the family house…Sam and I didn’t want to get rid of it, even though we are renting it…I was trying to buy it…” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean “Trying?” “Yeah but I don’t want to talk about it though” “I understand Dean…How are you feeling?” Dean groaned “You’re asking someone who’s in the bath, naked because you reckon he’s heating up…how you think I feel?” 

About half an hour would go by as Dean wanted out of the bath, he was cold now. Castiel nodded as he walked over and gently helped Dean out of the bath and back into his clothing, Dean was fully dressed as Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and gently walked with him to his room, Castiel bumped his ass on the door swinging it open as he directed Dean to his bed, laying the male down as he pulled the covers over him.

Castiel smiled down at Dean as he walked out of his room and into his own room, as the coldness hit him, he walked over to his bed and grabbed his blanket before walking out and back into Dean’s room, which he noticed Dean was looking at him “I thought you were staying here?’ “I am…I just went to go and get my blanket” Castiel smiled as he walked over to the bed and threw over Dean, he grabbed the edge of blankets as he pulled them over and slipped into bed, he was facing away from Dean. 

Dean looked over at Castiel who had his back turned to him, he pouted as he moved closer and wrapped his arm around the dark haired male’s waist pulling him closer as he nuzzled his head into his neck smiling as he drifted off into sleep, Castiel flinched at the sudden contact of Dean, but he felt warm inside, like he belonged, Castiel relaxed but he was still unsure about how he felt. He was leading Dean on still, craving his attention, he shouldn’t do this, because this is what Justin did too him when Justin broke up with him, Justin always lead him to believe he was wanted. This was wrong. Castiel smiled though as he placed his hand over Dean’s and caressed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel was the first to wake up with strong arms still wrapped around him, he groaned as he remembered last night, he pulled Dean’s arm from him, as he got up and sat on the bed, shit. Castiel shook his head as he grabbed his pillow and walked out of Dean’s room, he yawned as he entered his room, and saw his bed without this blanket but he didn’t want to go get it, he went and sat on his bed as he yawned and checked the time 4.57am, Castiel shook his head, as noticed he had a text messaged.

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he placed his pillow on his bed behind him, and laid on it grabbing his phone, he opened the text and instantly smiled at that who had messaged him. Justin. Castiel smile would widen as he read it ‘Hey Cas…you are up? I am and I immediately thought about you…if your still sleeping I would love you too wake up and message me…I miss you’.

Castiel felt butterflies as he read that text as he replied back ‘Hey Justin… I am up now but only for you…I will always wake up for you ;) I miss you more Justin…you have no idea…’ Castiel sent his messaged as he laid there waiting for Justin’s reply. He stared at his phone as he decided to look at his photos, going straight to Justin’s and his folder, as he clicked on the first photo and started to swipe though them, until he found their first selfie together. The selfie was a cheesy one with Castiel’s arms wrapped around Justin’s waist while Justin was kissing him. Castiel smiled widely as he pressed options and set it as his lock screen, just as Justin replied back.

‘I think I do ;) if it’s anything how I’m feeling about you now ;) I miss having you sleep next to me…How was your sleep last night? Because I couldn’t sleep knowing you weren’t there’ Castiel smiled again, he was going to lie but then he smirked mischievously, he was going to get back at Justin ‘I had a wonderful sleep with Dean…I am staying with him…renting his room and well…definitely knows how to rock the bed Justin…’ Castiel pushed the send button but immediately regretted the decision, Justin replied back instantly.

‘WHAT!! He’s- you’re paying him with sex!!! CAS!!! The fuck!!!! Just wait until the crew hear this’ Castiel rolled his eyes as he rubbed them writing back ‘No Justin I’m not paying him with sex…You’ve got it wrong…I just slept in bed with Dean…you know cuddled…we didn’t do anything’ 

Castiel smiled at his victory as he waited for Justin to reply ‘oh that nice then…you should be cuddling with me…I could give you a better spoon ;)’ Castiel gasped as he smiled again ‘I know you would…;)…you know to hit all my spots ;) if you catch me drift…’ Castiel responded as continued to scroll though his photos.

‘Oh I definitely understand ;) so what are you doing now? I’m thinking about you in ways…’ Castiel smirked, his eyes full of lust ‘Ways? Care to share? ;) ;)’ Castiel waited for a moment before Justin responded ‘You know…you at my house…us kissing…I trailed hands down your chest as you start to unbutton my shirt, my hands stop at your member as I stroke it roughly giving you pleasure…you moan and I spin around and go down on you…those ways ;)’ 

Castiel shifted his legs as he breathed out and sent Justin Dean’s address ‘come and get me ;)’ Castiel got up as he looked at the time 7.37am shit time flies, he walked over to his clothes and got changed into black pants, and a white shirt as he pocketed his keys and check his phone ‘I am coming’ Castiel smiled as he looked into the mirror he just spotted, he looked into it as he looked down “what are you doing? Justin used you…still is…Dean he said he do anything but your still running back to him…” Castiel whispered to himself as he shook his head walking out of the room and rushing downstairs “yes” the answer just feel off his lips like they belonged there.

Dean had just got out of bed as he saw Castiel rushing out of his room and heading towards the front door as he heard a beep, he walked over to his window and peered out and his heart throbbed with pain as he recognised the vehicle and the male pulling in his driveway. Justin. Dean breathed out sadly as he continued to watch.

Dean saw Castiel running to the car and jumping into the passenger side but he didn’t expect Castiel to full on pull Justin into a kiss, Dean closed the curtain instantly smirked he noticed Dean was there and was lapping it up, he was wining like always, Castiel was wrapped around his finger again.

Dean sighed sadly as he look around the room, before glaring as he walked over to his bedside table and ripping it across the room with a slam against the wall, which woke up Sam.

Sam rushed into Dean’s room as he saw his brother wiping away tears, Sam walked over and gently rubbed Dean’s back “do you want to talk about it?” Sam’s voice was weak “You have no idea how much I like him…I fucking like Cas… but he…he’s head over heels in love with his ex…I can’t do anything to make him realise that I’m right here…Justin does not deserve Castiel…I came out for him… and only him…he sends me wild…and then we slept...not sex just slept…and it was great I loved it…I woke up and he wasn’t there, I felt incredibly lonely and I went go and see if Cas was in his room… and he was running out of the room and he was dressed very nicely…but then I heard a beep and looked out the window…you know who I saw Sam…I saw Justin there…Cas he got in the car and full on kissed him..”

Sam listened carefully as he nodded “Dean…listen you guys are not together so… he’s got every right but he shouldn’t lead you on like this…its unhealthy Dean…maybe you need to step back for a while…take a vacation or something…I know about your debt too… don’t worry about it…it has all been paid for…Gabriel helped…” Dean smiled at his brother as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them “A vacation aye?”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was in his room by the time Castiel came home, Dean was humming to an Sara Bareilles song, Castiel instantly recognised the song, Dean walked over to the CD player and turned up the song ‘Love Song’ as he continued to hum with lyrics, Dean opened his walk in robe as he pulled out a suitcase and walked back towards bed, placing the case on it and opening it, as he spun around and swayed his hips to the song playing, he walked over to the robe and pulled out a few boxers, as he danced his way back to his suitcase.

Castiel was standing at Dean’s door watching him as he started to smile, watching the male dance, Castiel’s shirt wasn’t tucked in and he had bed hair, his eyes trailed over to the suitcase as he watched Dean place a few shirts into them, he tilted his head in confusion as he continued to watch Dean.

Dean smiled happily as he swayed his hips and spun around walking into the robe again “Head underwater and they tell me to breathe easy for a while, breathing gets harder, even I know that, made room for me, it’s too soon to see if I’m happy in your hands, I’m unusually hard to hold on to” Dean started to sing along as he started to pick out a few jackets “Blank stares at blank pages no easy way to say this, you mean well, but you make this hard on me, I’m not gonna write you a long song ‘cause you asked for it ‘cause you need one, you see. I’m not gonna write you a love song ‘Cause you tell me it’s make or breaking this if you’re on your way” Dean smiled as he picked up his brown leather jacket and placed it beside his suitcase as he took off his sweatpants, and walked over to the robe again.

“I’m not gonna write you to Stay If all you have is leavin’ I’ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today yeah” Dean looked over at his shirts as he pulled out a black shirt and another one which was green as he smiled swaying his hips still “I learned the hard that they all say things you want to hear” Dean place the black shirt on his chest as he looked into his mirror.

“My heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words your help just hurts you are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry” Dean removed the black shirt as he placed the green shirt on his chest “Convince me to please you make me think that I need this too I’m trying to let you hear me as I am I’m not gonna write you a love song ‘Cause you asked for it ‘Cause you need one you see”.

Dean frowned as he nodded and put the green shirt back and put on his black shirt on “I’m not gonna write you a love song ‘Cause you tell me it’s make or breaking this if you’re on your way I’m not gonna write you to stay if all you have is leavin’ I’ma need a better reason to write you a love song today” Dean smiled to himself as he cheerfully walked over to his drawers of pants and took out his blue denim jeans.

Castiel was still watching him as he started to smile, he felt butterflies as he watched Dean dance around the room but there was a hint of guilt as he watched the male dance and happy, he wished that he was the one making the candy apple green eyed male smile.

“Promise me that you’ll leave the light on to help me see with daylight, my guide, gone ‘Cause I believe there’s a way you can love me because I say I’m not gonna write you a long song ‘Cause you asked for it ‘Cause you need one you see” Dean kept singing as he pulled down his pants and took them off throwing them into a basket, before putting on his denim jeans.

“I’m not gonna write you a love song ‘Cause you tell me it’s make or breaking this. Is that why you wanted a love song? ‘Cause you asked for it? ‘Cause you need one? You see. I’m not gonna write you a love song ‘cause you tell me it’s make or break in this or you’re on your way I’m not gonna write you to stay” Dean walked out of the robe as he started folding his shirts and placing them into the suitcase, he walked back into the robe and grabbed a few jeans as he walked back into the room.

Dean smiled as he continued to move with the music not noticing Castiel was staring “If your heart is nowhere in it I don’t want it for a minute babe, I’ll walk the seven seas when there’s a reason to write you a love song today” Dean smiled as he walked over to his phone charger and placed it in the suitcase.

Castiel sighed as he finally decided to walk into the room, looking over at the suitcase, before walking over to the CD player and turning the song down “what’s going on? Where are you going?” Dean eyes darted towards Castiel as he frowned at the male and shrugged at him “why do you want to know?” “Because I’m curious” “well you shouldn’t because it’s none of your business” Dean snapped.

Castiel took a step back as he tilted his head in confusion “why are you snapping at me?” Dean chuckled as he started to put some socks into the suitcase and then walking out of his room and into the bathroom, as he reached for a toiletries bag and placed it on the counter as he smiled uncontrollably at himself in the mirror before spinning around just as Castiel leaned on the door frame, watching Dean like a hawk.

Dean nodded a few times as he continued to smiled at himself, he rolled his shoulders as he placed his tooth brush and paste into the bag, grabbing his hair gel and putting it into the bag, as he searched for his hair brush “HEY SAMMY DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY BRUSH IS?” Dean yelled as he heard Sam walking up the stairs and moving around Castiel into the bathroom going over to Dean.

Sam smiled as he reached for Dean’s hair brush which was on the top of the cardboard, Dean smiled as he put it into the bag “Just wait here…you might need this” Sam said before dashing out of the bathroom. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the brothers before looking over at Dean “Where are you going?” Dean smirked mischievously “wouldn’t you like to know?” “Yes Dean that’s why I am asking!!”

Sam re-entered the bathroom with a unopened tube as he walked over to Dean and handed it to him “I haven’t opened it…so they can open you up before going straight in…lube Dean” Dean smiled as he nodded as he grabbed the lube and placed it into his bag, he grabbed the toiletries bag as he walked out and into his room again, Sam gaze followed Dean before he noticed Castiel glaring at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow “What?” “Lube? Where’s he going?” Castiel voice was worried as Sam smirked “Why do you care Cas? It’s his life and you are not together, so this shouldn’t bother you… don’t look at me like I’m the bad guy you were the one he saw walking out of the house at seven thirty and jumping into Justin’s car full on kissing him anyway…Dean’s going to have fun” Sam smirked as he said that watching Castiel turn around and walk into Dean’s room watching him close the suitcase and zipping it up.

Dean looked over at Castiel as he went to grab his wallet as he pocketed it, Castiel spotted Dean’s mobile and quickly walked over grabbing it and shoving it in his jeans “I will go down there and grab it Cas…” Dean smirked as Castiel glared at him “You can have it back when you tell me where you are going?” Castiel asked sternly “Alright if you must know Castiel…Lucifer and I are taking an vacation…to the best gay bars around, we are visiting five…Michael called me an hour ago, and told me to take the week off because of how much I work…and now the house is paid for so I don’t need too…I can enjoy the finer things in life…Lucifer has the week off as well so I thought fuck it…I was going to ask you…but you were too busy”.

Dean smirked as he pulled Castiel closer and put his hand inside Castiel pants watching the male go extremely red, as he grabbed his phone and pocketed it, smirking at Castiel “you were too busy with your boyfriend…now if you excuse me” Dean turned around and grabbed his suitcase as he walked out of his room “Catch you later Sammy!” Dean heard Sam chuckled as Sam followed Dean “Now don’t catch anything you got condoms” “You are talking to me here Sam” “Yeah true” Dean smiled.

Dean walked out of the house over to his baby as he put the suitcase into the trunk and closed it, walking to the driver’s side, as he unlocked the door and jumped in, starting her up, hearing the purr and reversing out, driving towards Lucifer’s house.

Castiel stared out of Dean’s window wide eyed as Sam cleared his throat “Cas…come on Dean doesn’t like anyone in his room, while he ain’t here” Castiel turned around as he nodded sadly walking out of Dean’s room, Sam shut the door and followed Castiel into Cas’s room.

Castiel sat on his bed as he pouted “He’s going to gay bars!!” Sam chuckled as he nodded “Yep…I guess he figured it out that you kept on leading him on…and plus he wants to try other males” Sam smirked as he watched Castiel expression changed into a pissed off and worried as hell one “But I… hmpf I am definitely not jealous!!” Castiel said in a jealous tone, Sam smirked as he nodded walking out and heading to his room “OF COURSE YOU ARE NOT JEALOUS, DEAN IS GOING TO HAVE OTHER MALES ON TO HIM” Sam stopped walking as he heard Castiel’s door slam shut with force.

Castiel sat on his bed as he looked into the mirror hanging on the wall “I am not jealous…I am not jealous” Castiel shook his head as he watched himself look pissed in the mirror “I am jealous…” Castiel looked at the floor as he sighed heavily “Fuck it!!”


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel woke the next morning with a pounding headache, he got smashed last night, as he looked at the room before, he wasn’t in his room, as he darted his eyes to the side of him, and sighing in relief as he noticed he hadn’t slept with a stranger, he groaned as he sat up on the bed and felt a rush of dizziness brush over him, he placed his hand on his head as he groaned again, swallowing the lump in his throat, as he tasted the alcohol still sitting at the edges of his throat, he sighed out as he shook his head slightly.

Castiel looked around the room as he shook his head “oh god Cas what the fuck?” he spoke to himself as he looked to the side of him and shook his head at the slight, his clothes were on the floor, his naked body was underneath Dean’s blankets, he was in Dean’s room and there was his lube sitting on the bedside table “oh fuck my life” Castiel spoke aloud but not too loudly, he didn’t know where Sam was, as he tried to feel around for his vibrator, Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat again, as he continued to feel around for his vibrator, getting extremely nervous now, but he found it beside him, as he shook his head again, and grabbed it, as he pulled it out of his hiding place “Now how the fuck are you going-” Castiel looked around the room as he noticed his Porn box and went wide eyed “oh fuck”

Castiel groaned again as he gripped the vibrator and looked at the door noticing it was closed fully, he thank god for that. Castiel got up as he walked, well limped over to the box, as he placed his vibrator in the bottom, before turning on the light and noticing most of his porn magazines out, he quickly grabbed them and shoved them into the box as he breathed out slowly, eyeing the bed.

Castiel walked over and pulled the covers off it as he sighed in relief as he noticed he had placed a towel for himself down, that made Castiel slightly smile, he turned to his clothes and quickly put them on, as he smiled more now that he was fully dressed. Castiel grabbed the towel and chuck it into the box as he made Dean’s bed, before walking over to the box and picking it up, walking to the door as he opened it and walked out hearing a cough behind him he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sam cleared his throat again as he grinned at Castiel “Sooo Castiel you’re quite the moaner, especially with Dean’s name” Castiel went red instantly as he bolted into his room and closed the door behind him. Castiel put the box down as he sat on the bed, he shook his head. Fuck you Sam! Castiel went and laid on his bed as he groaned once more, before feeling extremely sick, he sat up instantly and crawled off the bed, as he opened his door and dashed into the bathroom.

Castiel was bending over the toilet, and after a few minutes of vomiting he recovered as he wiped his mouth and stood up, walking to the sink, wetting his face and at the corner of his eye he could clearly see Sam standing there.

Sam chuckled “you got pretty wasted last night…babbling on about my brother in ways I definitely did not want to hear” Castiel went wide eyed again as he slowly turned to Sam “oh god did you?” “Yes I heard every word Cas” Castiel began to go red as he watched Sam leave the bathroom and going into his room.

Castiel sighed out heavily as he shook his head again as he walked out of the bathroom and into his room, closing the door and walking to his bed as he laid down on it staring at the ceiling.

Castiel woke up after a few hours and yawned as he turned to his side and looked at the box as he remembered last night, he groaned as he got up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothing before grabbing his clean towel and walking out of his room and towards the bathroom. Castiel closed the door as he stripped out of his clothing and placed his fresh clothes on the bench before turning around and putting the shower on, as he stepped inside and smiled and then frowned, Dean wasn’t here, what was he going to do? Dean had only been gone a day and Castiel was missing him like crazy.

After about ten minutes Castiel left the bathroom and walked back into his room as he pouted, he laid on his bed as he realised he might have drunk texted Dean. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had changed his locked screen, to a photo of Dean and him, the night at the bar, when Dean had changed the dance; it was Dean straddling his legs over him and him tugging at his jeans.

Castiel smiled as he unlocked it and looked at Dean’s messages he sighed in relief as he noticed that he hadn’t texted Dean, he smiled as he decide to message Dean ‘Hey stranger?’ Castiel waited for at least half an hour as Dean replied ‘who you calling stranger? The guy I slept with?’ Castiel glared at his screen as he shook his head ‘No you…you slept with someone already?’ ‘Yes his name is Alex and he was an animal last night…how was your sleep?’ Castiel stared at the screen for a few minutes as Dean texted back ‘I’m just fooling with you…god…I have to drive everywhere…I mean everywhere’ Castiel smiled as he sighed in relief.

‘That’s no good…maybe you should have invited me? ;)’ Castiel sent as he waited for Dean. ‘Next time I want fun I will ;)’ Castiel smiled widely ‘wasn’t expecting that answer’ Castiel texted ‘Expect the unexpected…I heard something about you last night…’ Dean replied.

Castiel went wide eyed at the screen as he re-read it, he started to type but then deleted it as Dean messaged ‘Sam tells me you’re a moaner…especially for my name? ;)’ Castiel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat “SAM YOU ASSHOLE!!!” Castiel screamed out as he heard a laugh from behind the door and footsteps walking away ‘oh come on…can’t be that bad ;) I know you have a vibrator ;) wouldn’t you like to try the real deal? ;)’ Castiel stared at his screen as he shook his head ‘Dean…I am very sorry…but um…can we not…I don’t know how I feel about you yet?’ 

Castiel waited as his phone buzzed ‘I’m so sick of this shit Castiel! You leading me on…I have had enough of it…when I get home just don t talk to me…I though with trying…I fucking like you and ughhh don’t worry about it Castiel…good bye.’ Castiel must have read the message at least five times as tears started to threaten, Castiel read it one more time as tears started forming “but I…” Castiel brought his knees to his face as he continued to sob “but I miss you…like crazy” Castiel spoke quietly to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean had been gone for three days now, and Castiel kept on texting him. Castiel sat on his bed as he looked around his room, he had placed everything away, he sighed as he looked down at his screen and messaged Dean for twentieth time today and it was only 11.49am, Castiel woke up an hour ago, he was still in his sweatpants he had slept in, Castiel sighed as he started to read his message ‘Hey Dean…I’m sorry…please don’t be mad at me…just please reply’ sent. Castiel sighed as he got up and put on his blue denim jeans, he thought for a second as he walked out of his room, he knew Sam wasn’t around, so he walked into Dean’s room and into his walk in robe.

Castiel went over to where Dean kept his shirts as he started looking for a shirt, he picked one out as he slipped into Dean’s favourite ADCD shirt and smiled at himself in the mirror, he held the shirt to his nose as he smelled in Dean aura, that scent was refreshing to his nose, as his smile widen, he walked out as he turned and looked at Dean’s bed, he rubbed his eyes, he hadn’t been sleeping well. Castiel shook his head as he walked into his room and sat down on his bed, reaching for his phone.

Castiel looked at his phone as a message came though ‘Hey Castiel...’ Dean sent a message, Castiel squeal as he moved more onto the bed, reading the message gave the male butterflies ‘I thought you were ignoring me ;)’ ‘I was’ Dean responsive came quickly. Castiel smiled as he lay on the bed ‘oh are you having fun?’ Castiel waited for at least five minutes before he heard beep in the drive way.

Dean pulled into his house as he got out and walked over to the passenger side grabbing his suitcase out, he groaned as he walked up the front stairs and went to open the door, but before he could reach for the door knob, the door swinged open and Castiel standing was standing there smiling at Dean, Dean slightly smiled back as he walked into the house and went to his room “you better have not stained my bed” Dean ringed out as he walked into his room.

Castiel went red as he closed the door and walked up to Dean’s room smiling cheerfully “N-No” Castiel leaned on the door frame as he watched Dean unpack his suitcase “I thought you still had a couple of days left” “I do but I am not going to spend my last two days fucking men. When I could be here relaxing…watching Netflix or something I don’t know…I’m too tired to think right now” Dean responded as he put his suitcase in his robe, he glance at Castiel before looking at him again raising an eyebrow “you look adorable” Dean smiled as he walked over to his side of his bed.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean, and then looked at what he was wearing “I can take it off-” “No its fine” Dean yawned as he pulled his blankets over him; he looked at Castiel and gesture for the other side of the bed. Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he watched Dean patted the side of him “come over here” Dean asked as Castiel walked over to the bed, and got into the bed, pulling the covers him smiling at Dean.

Dean smiled back as he yawned again “you looked tired…and last time we slept together...I got a really good sleep…so I thought you would too” Dean smiled more as Castiel nodded “I am very sorry for what I said” “it’s alright…you don’t like me…that’s fine…I mean I get it…you love Ju-” before Dean could even finish Castiel had grabbed the male’s shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he felt Dean smile into it, as Dean deepened the kiss, Dean placed his hands on Castiel chest as he heard a slight moan coming from the other male’s mouth, Castiel wrapped his left leg over Dean as he slowly straddled Dean’s waist, their lips never left each other.

Dean moaned as he rolled his hips into Castiel, but Castiel pushed him down “steady there tiger” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear his voice was husky as Dean smirked, Dean’s hand trailed down Castiel’s chest as he slipped his hands underneath Castiel’s shirt, pulling it off instantly, Castiel whimpered lightly his hands travelled towards Dean’s shirt as he grabbed helm of it and ripped it off, Dean arched his back as he felt the fabric leave his body. 

Castiel smirked as he smashed his lips on to Dean’s biting at the male’s lips, Dean opened his mouth, Castiel quickly snaked his tongue inside as he searched around Dean’s wet mouth, exploring every inch, until his tongue met Dean’s, Dean’s tongue wrapped around Castiel’s. Castiel smirked as he yanked his lips away and trailed rough kisses down Dean’s perfect jawline, occasionally Castiel sucked on spots which made Dean moan.

Castiel found Dean’s neck as he aggressively started to pull at the skin, biting hardly onto it, marking his territory, leaving deep purple hickeys behind, Castiel pulled away as he run his tongue across the marks, smoothing them, Dean moaned out as he rolled his hips into the male “Cas…please” Dean begged as Castiel shook his head, smiling down at the male, placing his lips onto the other side of his neck, as he started to bite hardly, Castiel started to grind hardly on to Dean as Dean began to moan with each grind.

Castiel smirked more as he felt Dean’s hands trail down his bare chest and towards his jeans, Castiel moaned as he shook his head, but he could control himself, he moaned louder as Dean placed his hands on the zipper and began to undo them before placing his hands in his pants, and in his boxers stroking his member “D-Dean…S-stop…” Dean shook his head as he continued to stroke the male’s member, Castiel began to moan as this grinds started to slow down, there was no way in hell Dean was winning.

Castiel smirked as he grabbed Dean’s hands; he quickly took off his own pants and boxers kicking them to the floor as he grabbed Dean’s hands and pinning him to the bed “I going to teach you a lesson” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear as he stripped off Dean’s jeans and boxers in one swift movement, they were laying naked as Dean bite his lower lip, Castiel placed his lips back onto Dean’s neck as he started trailing rough kisses down Dean’s chest, he began to lick as he moved himself off Dean and licked along the male’s chest.

Castiel smirked as he saw Dean’s member and started to kiss towards it, he removed his lips as he placed them on Dean’s inner thigh, Dean was moaning now and he couldn’t stop “Cas….please~~~fuck~” Castiel continued to kiss up Dean’s inner thigh as he reached Dean’s dick and began to trail kiss to the end of it, kissing the tip, as he placed his mouth around it as he began to suck hardly, Castiel took Dean fully into his mouth as he heard Dean screamed his name out of pleasure, Castiel began to bob up and down going slowly as he began to use his teeth, biting occasionally. Dean’s hands found their way towards Castiel’s hair as they entangled themselves into his hair.

Dean moaned as he rolled his hips more into Castiel, before throwing his head back and moaning again “I’m close~” as soon as Dean said that Castiel pulled away and straddled his legs over Dean’s waist positioning himself, he looked up to Dean’s side table and reached over opening the drawer up and feeling around for lube which he knew Dean put in there moments ago. Castiel finally found the tube as he sat up on Dean and smirked down at him, before placing some lube on to his hand, rubbing it in, he placed his pointer finger at Dean’s entrance as he swirled it around “how badly do you want me?” he whispered into Dean’s ear “oh please don’t tease me…I want you badly” Dean responded weakly.

Castiel smirked as he pushed his finger inside and started to pump in and out, after a few moments, he place his second finger in and continued pumping, Dean was a moaning mess as he threw his head back and placed his hands on to Castiel’s back digging his nails into his back and trailing his nails along Castiel back scratching into him, Castiel smirked as he placed another finger in, three fingers. Dean moaned loudly “CASTIEL FUCK” Castiel smiled hearing his name escape Dean’s mouth “I’m pretty big Dean” Castiel’s voice was lustful.

Castiel removed his fingers as he straddled his legs over Dean and pushed himself in as he started thrusting immediately, hearing Dean cried out of pleasure, Castiel smiled as he heard Dean’s cries, he kept slamming into the male, moaning as he did “FUCK CASTIEL NOVAK RIGHT THERE” Dean cried as he felt Castiel hitting passed his prostate and going further into him.

Dean moaned as he climaxed and Castiel climaxed into Dean, they both moaned each other’s names loudly. Castiel smiled as he began to pant before pulling out of Dean and lying next to him, smirking as he saw his hickeys he had left, Dean was panting as he tried to move his legs but they were sore, he groaned as he turned and looked at Castiel “Best sex ever” Castiel smiled as he nodded “Definitely a moaner and screamer” Castiel smiled as he kissed Dean’s lips.

Dean kissed back instantly “I missed you” Dean admitted as Castiel nodded in agreement “I like you as well, I like like you” Dean smiled as he looked into Castiel’s icy blue eyes “Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Castiel asked as he waited for Dean to answer. Dean smiled at Castiel as he placed a gentle kiss to his lips again “I would love that”.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few weeks now, everyone knew about Castiel and Dean, they all saw changes as well, they both were happy. Dean and Castiel were at the bar giggling over something that was said, Dean leaned and kissed Castiel just as Justin walked in and gagged at the pair, Justin walked over to Lucifer, and stared at Castiel “I miss him…” “Yeah well before Cas came in, I was Dean’s favourite and now he rarely talks with me” Lucifer responded as he crossed his arms.

Lucifer looked at Justin as he nodded at him “Why are you here? Not stalking him are you?” Justin scoffed as he continued watching Castiel, who was snogging Dean. Justin gagged again “Of course I am here stalking him. I’m trying to work out something” Lucifer looked at Justin “Please don’t break Dean and Cas up. Dean’s been though a lot” Justin looked at Lucifer “I won’t” Justin slightly smirked.

Justin walked over to the bar “Hey Dean” He was still smirking. He was planning something. Dean pulled away from the intense kiss he was sharing with Castiel, Dean still had the deep purple hickeys Cas had left, and he looked at Justin as he smiled at him “Hey Justin, what’s up?” Castiel was glaring at Justin.

Justin smiled sweetly at Dean “just wandering if you could get me a drink please?” “Sure what would you like?” Dean grabbed a glass as he placed it in front of Justin waiting for his response “could you make me one of your specials” “sure I will have to go out back and grab the stock though?” “That’s fine” Dean nodded as he walked around the bar and over to the store room. Castiel’s and Justin’s gaze followed Dean as he disappeared from view.

Justin turned to Castiel “You got yourself a looker there Cassie…Better keep him on a chain…Someone might take him” Castiel rolled his eyes as he looked at Justin “Actually I do have him in chains…every Friday night…is his room” Castiel said sarcastically. Justin wasn’t offended by the remark as he looked at Castiel “seriously you’re rebounding with Dean? I know how this works Cas…you always come back to me” 

Castiel shook his head “I…I- love Dean” “right look me in the eyes and prove to me that you’re not rebounding” Justin looked at Castiel sternly, as Castiel looked into Justin’s eyes “I-…I a-” Castiel looked away from Justin as Dean opened the storeroom door and began to walk over to the bar “I told you…you still love me…and it only a matter of time when you come running back” Justin smiled now knowing his place.

Dean walked around the bar and quickly pecked Castiel on the lips as Castiel slightly as slightly smiled at Dean, Justin chuckled as he shook his head “listen about that drink Dean I might pass…I have to drive home and your beverages are strong” “son of a bitch. It was hard getting this shit” Dean laughed out as he began to put away the supplies he just brought out, the door of the bar open and Sam walked in, walking straight to his brother with a smile.

“Hey Sammy” Dean smiled as Sam smiled back “So anyone seen Gabe?” Dean shook his head “I think he’s out on holiday…I think. Ask Michael” Dean responded as Lucifer walked over and nodded at Sam “Yeah he’s taken his holiday…won’t tell us why though” Sam pouted as he sat on a stool, he sighed. Justin smirked as he looked at Sam “why are you so curious all the sudden? I thought you were straight” Justin asked.

Sam smiled as he bit on his lower lip; Dean noticed and dropped his jaw “Okay who’s the bottom?” Sam blushed deeply, as he looked at his brother raising an eyebrow “Sam I think I you know what I’m asking” “um-” before Sam could finish his sentence his chair was spun around and he was getting kissed by Gabriel, they both were smiling.

“Well that’s my question answered” Dean chuckled out as he finished placing the supplies away. Lucifer smiled as he watched Dean, Michael was watching everyone from the sound booth as he smirked, as he picked up a disc and put it in, he turned the song up ‘U + Ur hand’ by Pink started to play.

Michael walked over to them and smiled, as Dean nodded his head to the song, getting right into the rhythm of the song, he was tapping his foot on the ground at the same time as he started to stare at the pole on stage, he was thinking about a dance routine, Sam had his eyebrow raised looking at his brother curiously “Dean?” “Shut up Sammy guilty pleasure” Dean started to tap his fingers on the counter. 

Sam chuckled as the song changed “what you have a thing for pink now?” “dude I said quiet” Everyone started to laugh, everyone expect Justin he was smiling mischievously at Dean “Hey Dean I wanted to ask something” Dean looked at Justin as he nodded “Sure” Justin glanced at Castiel before looking back at Dean “So I really want to dance with you?” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, as he thought for a moment, Castiel cleared his throat “that’s not happening Justin” Castiel declared, and Dean looked at Castiel oddly “Why not? I don’t see the problem. Sure let’s do it” Dean smiled at Justin, just as ‘Teenage Dream’ by Katy Perry started to play. Justin smirked it was working.

Gabriel saw Justin smirking as he glared at him “What’s your plan here buddy!” “Sorry?” Justin looked at Gabriel “Don’t act fucking dumb with us! You’re trying to break them up and everyone fucking knows it! Listen /pal/ you intervene with these two one more fucking time I will personally find your house and paint the walls red!” Justin chuckled “that won’t happen considering they are already red /mate/” Gabriel scoffed as he walked over to Justin and glared at him.

Justin turned to look at Gabriel “What panties in a twist?” Gabriel huffed as he started smirking “Actually my boxers are yes…Pal you fucking stay away from them” “What are you going to do about it?” Justin responded, Michael cleared his throat as he glanced at Dean who seemed every interested in what was being said.

Justin smirked as he looked at Castiel before looking at Gabriel and pushing him aside, he got up and started walking to the front door “Dean I look /forward/ for our dance” Justin left as Dean looked at Castiel suspiciously “Um what was that about?” “It was nothing!” Castiel snapped as Dean took a step back “just asking a question Cas” Dean began to clean the counter.


	20. Chapter 20

“Oh my god! He fucking pisses me off! How could you possibly date that fucking guy Cas… he’s ugh!” Gabriel looked at Castiel wanting an answer, Castiel shrugged “I dated him for seven years Gabe leave me alone…leave him alone” Dean stopped what he was doing, did he just hear Castiel stand up for Justin? Dean shook his head; he must have been hearing things.

Gabriel cleared his throat “You’re standing up for that asshole? Why would you do that! No I won’t leave Justin alone…all week that guy has been telling us all that he misses you” Castiel slightly smiled at that comment and Dean noticed. Gabriel scoffed as he shook his head “Listen to me Castiel Novak…Justin has been constantly talking behind your back wanting you back badly…And you just fucking smiled!! Why the fuck are you smiling at that! He’s the asshole that dumped you over the fucking phone! And you’re smiling Castiel! Fucking hell, he dumped you mate over the god damn phone on your anniversary, and the day /you/ were supposed to propose on! You should be forgetting his ass! You’re still smiling! Dean you don’t deserve Cas!”

Dean was looking at Castiel as he noted that his boyfriend was in fact smiling, Dean sighed as he shrugged at Gabriel “I’m happy Gabriel and if he’s happy with whatever is going on-” Dean was cut off by Castiel “Dean I am not cheating on you. I love you and that’s the truth.” Dean smiled as looked at Castiel “I know you wouldn’t cheat” Dean smile widen as he looked at the time. 4.17pm. Dean sighed as he looked at Michael “Do I have to do the interview?” “Yes Dean. You work the bar mostly so I would like you to go interview him.” Michael smiled as Dean huffed out in announce, he didn’t want to leave Castiel alone, especially with Gabriel.

Dean sighed as he gathered his things and quickly kissed Castiel leaving his kiss lingering on Castiel’s mouth, Castiel smiled as he watched Dean walk out; Sam had followed his brother for some reason. Castiel continued to smile as Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Got a tickle there Gabriel? If you want to say some-” “Yes I fucking do! Do not use Dean as you’re fucking rebound!! I know them looks! Fellas in here use them on Dean all the fucking time…And Dean fucking knows you idiot he isn’t stupid Castiel! If you’re using him as a rebound I suggest you dump his ass before things get fucking serious he doesn’t need a repeat of Lisa!” Gabriel glared at Castiel, Lucifer hushed Gabriel “He don’t need to know about her… just leave it be Gabe”

Gabriel shook his head “No Dean’s my fucking friend-” “Of course he’s /your/ fucking friend” Castiel said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes “Do not fucking start buddy! I have been nice to you! Because Dean asked me too” Gabriel responded as Castiel scoffed “Oh you need Dean to win your battles” Michael was now glaring at Castiel “Are you fucking serious mate? You’re the fucking one that’s acting like a god damn child who’s been spoilt all his fucking life! We are just looking out for Dean! He don’t need a repeat of Lisa you ass” 

Castiel raised his hands in defeat as he looked at Lucifer “Alright I will explain to you, about two years ago Dean was dating this girl named Lisa and things got rocky but Dean didn’t know that Lisa was cheating on him, and not with any guy either, it was her Ex and they had been childhood lovers, Dean had um brought her a ring and proposed it was all set in motion, the wedding day came around though and um Lisa didn’t show up…Dean was left at the alter…so you understand why we are getting protective over Dean now? If he went through that again…he might not recover this time”

Castiel listened closely as his heart sunk “Oh shit. That’s terrible…he hasn’t mentioned that before” “He won’t. He doesn’t trust easy” Gabriel sighed as he walked around and grabbed himself a beer “Just go easy on him” Gabriel huffed out. “But I swear to god if you break his heart…I will break your neck got it?” Michael said harshly. Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded “I won’t cheat on him fellas…I know how it feels…but he got left at the alter?” Lucifer nodded “He was pretty messed up afterwards…he wouldn’t talk to anyone including his brother…he locked himself in his room…we had to beat the door down because we thought…” Lucifer stopped as he shook his head.

Michael sighed “but he’s fine now…happy finally happy….don’t take away his happiness…because you’re still in love with Justin…that asshole should pay for what he did to you as well…break-ups over the phone are harsh but you waited hours for him to come home to pop the question right?” Castiel nodded “Just imagine being left at the alter in front of her family and friends, as well as your family and friends…Dean was humiliated…she rocked up though in unknown car and walked straight up to Dean and told him in front of everyone that she was cheating on him, and she didn’t love him…in front of her family and friends…her side laughed at him…don’t cheat on him” Michael was warning Castiel.

Castiel nodded at Michael and looked at Gabriel “I’m sorry I won’t cheat on him…I promise” Castiel smiled as he heard the front door opened and Dean entered with a stranger. Male. Dean smiled “and this is the bar? These two are the bosses Lucifer and Michael.” Dean pointed to them as they waved “That short fella there…is Gabriel watch out for him…in is a pain in the ass” Dean pointed as Gabriel bitch faced Dean, Dean laughed “Still can’t do my bitch face…Oh and he is Castiel… but we call him Cas…He’s one of the strippers along with me and Justin” Castiel nodded at the male.

Dean smiled as he looked at the stranger and then to the men “Guys meet your new bartender Gadreel” Everyone was smiling at Gadreel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be edited by _Tardisssin221B_ thanks everyone for reading it so far!!

Gadreel was settling quite nicely. He didn’t know where most of the supplies or where everything was allocated, so Dean offered to work the bar tonight so Gadreel could get comfortable with everything. Gadreel didn’t mind it at all, he considered Dean-even though he only knew the male for about four hours-he felt like he could trust him and he liked that about Dean. Gadreel-as the friend he was-he wanted to know everything about, well, everything. Right from the people who run the business to the status of everyone, he wanted to fit in and Dean looked like the man to help him with that. Gadreel smiled over at Dean who just finished serving one of his friends, Gabriel he believed.

Gadreel observed Dean as a new song was which over. Justin and Castiel were on stage already, they both were going to dance to ‘Lay It All On Me’ by Rudimental feat Ed Sheeran. Gadreel looked over as he saw Castiel expression change. Castiel had just stopped talking with Dean, and sure, the smile he produce for his boyfriend was there. But the expression he wore when around Justin, was well…in love? Gadreel shook his thoughts away but he still couldn’t shake that feeling away for it.

Dean saw Gadreel looking at his boyfriend and the dickhead who left him. His gaze followed Gadreel’s, but soon drifted back to meet the gaze of the bartender. He wasn’t expecting Gadreel to be looking at him curiously. Dean looked away as Gadreel grabbed a cloth and turned the tap on, rinsing it underneath the cold rushing water. Before turning it off and noticing that the first verse started, Dean saw Castiel and Justin getting rather close.

Gadreel looked over at Dean as he began to wipe the counter down, “Doesn’t that bother you?” Dean looked back at Gadreel raising an eyebrow. “Come on, Dean. Don’t play coy with me.” 

Dean sighed as he shook his head. "No it does not,” Dean’s voice quivered ever so slightly as he said that and he hoped Gadreel didn’t notice it. But sadly, Gadreel noticed. 

Gadreel sighed. “Come on man don’t lie…Are you okay with this?” As soon as Gadreel said that, Castiel’s shirt was being ripped off and Justin was smiling at the male before quickly placing a kiss to the male’s neck. 

Dean glared slightly as he looked back down at the counter. “No one has ever asked me that, Gadreel.”   
“What? Are you being serious? No one has confronted you about how you feel about this, especially Castiel?” Gadreel asked furrowing a brow. Dean shook his head as a response. 

“Especially Castiel. He basically threw himself at Justin when he found out about it…But that was before we were together…But he still should have asked afterwards…But he hasn’t asked if I’m okay with this…No one has…You’re the first person who has actually taken their time to ask…Do you want an answer?” Dean responded as he looked at the stage again. The blonde was slightly horrified at what the two were doing, and Castiel’s expression wasn’t helping. Dean sighed as his gaze drifted back to Gadreel, who nodded slightly. 

Dean sighed “Am I okay with my boyfriend dancing on stage with his ex of seven years? The man that he was supposed to marry is up there touching him where I don’t want him to? And my boyfriend thoroughly enjoying it…No, I am not okay with it…It's killing me…I just-”  
Gadreel nodded. “Let it out Dean…Tell me," he said softly. 

“Seven years is how long they were together and more recently I have seen…I seen Cas looking at that man with lust and lt's heartbreaking...I feel like I might wake up one day with a note where he slept, stating how he never had feelings for me not like that hoe he has feelings for-Justin. I fear that in the end he was using me…And only wanted him…I want Cas badly. You wouldn’t believe how hard I have fell for this guy…Its just, I don’t know how to explain this feeling Gadreel…It’s crazy…But every time I see him smiling, laughing, talking to Justin, I get so fucking jealous…And I want to speak my mind I really do, and it kills me every time I don’t speak my mind….But Castiel is happy like that, so I won’t intervene because…Because I am afraid I am going to lose him…I am afraid. I’m so scared Gadreel. Cas believes he’s just his friend and that’s it…But the way they dance and talk…I’m just not sure.”  
Gadreel listen with every word and his heart ached for Dean as he looked over at Justin and Castiel. Justin had his hands trailing down Castiel’s chest heading towards his jeans. Gadreel sighed as he looked back at Dean “Dean… Does that look like friendly? I do not believe so…They both look like they are madly in love with each other. I am just giving what I am seeing as an outsider…Looking in.”

Dean nodded as the song finished. Looking up at the stage, Dean saw Castiel had looped his arms around Justin’s neck. Justin’s hands were firmly wrapped around his waist. They both were smiling. Castiel had rested his forehead on Justin and Justin was looking at Castiel with lust in his eyes. Castiel looked up at Justin and the audience started to scream at them both “KISS!! KISS!! KISS!!” 

Castiel smirked lightly at Justin. “Sorry. Not tonight,” Cas whispered. Castiel unwrapped his arms and picked up his clothing. He slipped into them before walking off the stage and over to the bar where Dean was.

Dean slightly smiled at Castiel, but Dean now doubted Castiel. “Did you enjoy that?” Dean asked as Castiel sat on the stool and smiled at Cas.  
“Sorry, what?” Cas asked furrowing a brow.

Dean sighed. “I didn’t stutter Cas…Do you enjoy dancing with Justin?” The question lingered in the air as Dean watched Castiel think about the answer. 

Cas was thinking about the answer. Thinking about his response. Why was Castiel thinking about something that should have just fallen from his lips?

Dean breathed in as he ran a hand over his face, looking at Castiel sternly. “You know what, Castiel? Don’t worry about answering it…I understand. It's fine honesty…I am okay with you dancing and enjoying it if that’s what you are thinking about…No need to worry. I understand.” Castiel looked up at Dean. He smiled and nodded before getting up and walking back to the stage.  
Dean sighed sadly as Gadreel looked at the male in earnest. “Are you alright?” 

Dean looked over at Gadreel as he shook his head quickly. “No. He spent forever answering that question…Which should have taken only a second for him to answer Gadreel…He was thinking about the answer…I don’t care its fine.” 

Gadreel shook his head. “Dean who are you trying to conceive here? Castiel or yourself? Because it’s not me who you are trying to conceive is it? You do care…But can’t face the fact that maybe he’s-” “Please, don’t say it…Listen, you don’t know him...He’s loyal. I trust him…I trust him…” Dean looked at Gadreel as Gadreel nodded and began to serve drinks. Dean was deep in thought, he was mumbling under his breath.   
“I trust him…I trust him…I trust him…”


	22. Chapter 22

Throughout the night, Dean and Castiel didn’t talk. Well, Dean didn’t talk to Castiel. It was upsetting Castiel. The last song of the night had finished and Gadreel and Dean were just packing up the bar. Castiel was sitting with Justin as he looked over at his boyfriend, worry was across his face. Justin smirked as he studied Castiel. “Want to go grab a drink?” Justin asked.

Castiel looked over at Justin as the question lingered in the air. Did he want to go grab a drink? Just one drink, right? Couldn’t harm anyone. Castiel flashed a smile at Justin as he nodded. “Sure, why not? I will just tell Dean. He’s going to be here for a while showing Gadreel the ropes, so yeah.” Castiel got up as he strolled over to Dean. Meanwhile, Justin was checking Cas out-he had other plans.

Castiel smiled at Dean as Dean smiled back. “Hey babe…Justin and I are going out for a drink, alright?” Dean nodded as he walked around and kissed Castiel. It wasn’t a normal kiss, it was one of those full on passionate ones that only you and your lover can share. 

Dean pulled away as he smiled at Castiel again. “Alright…I should only be about two hours…Just call me when you are ready…Where you are…Actually text me where you are first,” 

Dean smiled as Castiel leaned in and kissed him again before nodding.“Be safe." Castiel said.

Dean smiled as he walked over to Gadreel who was listening intently to the previous conversation. “You're seriously alright with that?” Dean didn't answer as his gaze was fixed on Castiel. Justin was getting up and smirking, the fucker's smirk directed at Castiel. Dean shook his head as Castiel walked out waving goodbye to Dean. 

Justin-on the other hand-walked over to the bar. He guided his hand on the counter, before smirking at Dean. “Goodbye Dean," Justin’s voice was full of lust but Dean didn’t notice. The blonde watched as the male walk out of the bar.

Gadreel rose an eyebrow at Dean. “You are seriously okay with your boyfriend going for drinks with his ex?” Gadreel was studying Dean as Dean looked over at Gadreel 

“What? It’s not like his going to cheat or anything,” Dean smiled as he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the tables of the bar. Dean was lost in thought about Castiel, wondering if he was going to be okay.

Justin and Castiel caught a cab to the nightclub called ‘Purgatory’. Castiel moved his gaze from the window to Justin. “I thought you said we were going for a drink.” 

Justin turned and smiled at Castiel “We are," Justin said as he paid the driver. He opened his door and gracefully stepped out. Castiel eyed Justin as he was getting out of the cab before opening his door and stepping out himself.

Castiel watched the car drive away as he walked over to Justin. Cas flashed a small smile at Justin before they walked toward the entrance. Justin gently nudged Castiel. “Are you alright?” Castiel nodded as he glanced at Justin. He didn’t want to be here honestly and Justin noticed. Justin grinned mischievously at Castiel as they walked into Purgatory.

Justin placed his hand on Castiel’s lower waist as he directed the male to the bar. Castiel didn’t mind; he missed the male’s touch. Castiel and Justin sat on the stools that were there before Justin ordered a round of the strongest alcohol. Castiel wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy looking around Purgatory. A glass was place in front of Castiel. He took it and drank it straight down with one swig. Man, that gave him a buzz. Castiel giggled as Justin smirked at him. Justin sipped on drink before ordering another round for Castiel.

An hour passed and Castiel was drunk saying stupid shit. “Justin…you-," Castiel giggled as he looked at Justin. 

Justin was only on his second drink as he grinned at Castiel “Yes?” Justin responded as Castiel giggled again 

“You’re so fucking hot…I…Love…It…” Castiel’s lustful eyes were staring into Justin’s equally lustful eyes.

“Weren’t you supposed to text Dean?” Castiel nodded as he giggled again, for the boy was a giggler when he was drunk.

Justin smirked as he reached into his own pocket and took out his phone texting Dean. ‘Hey buddy…Just wanted to tell you Cas is alright. Don’t worry, I will look after him…He is just tipsy now…I will give him back soon. Promise.’ 

Justin waited as he got a response almost instantly ‘Hey. Thanks Justin…That means a lot that you are looking after him for me…I won’t be home for a while…Some prick just came in and started on Gadreel…I will answer my phone if you need anything.’ Justin smirked at his phone as he mumbled, “Good. Glad he will pick up his phone.”

Castiel giggled as he looked at Justin before getting up and stumbling forward, landing on Justin. Castiel giggled again as he looked at Justin lustfully. He breathed in as he bite his lip. The things he was thinking. Justin raised an eyebrow at Castiel “Are you alright?” He said sweetly as Castiel shook his head and smashed his lips onto Justin. Justin was smirking throughout the kiss, kissing back. His plan worked.

Justin placed his hands on Castiel’s waist as he stood up and pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed Castiel’s hand as he pulled him around the crowded dance floor and over to the private rooms. He walked into the forth one and closed the door. Castiel smashed his lips back onto Justin’s. Justin kissed back as he directed Castiel back towards the bed. Justin pushed Castiel down as he giggled, taking his shirt off.

Justin smirked evilly as he walked over to the bedside table and placed his wallet and keys on it, before taking his phone out and looking at Dean’s contact. He must have stared at it for at least a good thirty seconds before remembering why he was doing this. Justin smirked at Dean’s contact and pressed ‘call.' He waited as he saw the it being accepted and Dean’s husky voice was heard “Everything alright?” It was small so Castiel couldn’t hear it. 

Justin put the phone down as he walked back over to Castiel and straddled his legs over the male’s waist. “So, Cas, liking the view?”

Castiel giggled as he nodded his head, running his hands down Justin’s chest and ripping his shirt off before his lips were met with Justin’s. Justin quickly looked at his phone seeing Dean was still on the line. Justin smirked as he continued to kiss Castiel, trailing his hands down the male’s chest and heading towards his trousers. Castiel’s hands were already working at Justin’s jeans as he moaned out when Justin cupped his member and began to stroke it roughly. Justin smiled as he tugged off Castiel’s trousers and began to trail kisses along Castiel’s jawline and down his neck. Justin began to suck roughly on Castiel’s neck.

Castiel intertwined his hands into Justin’s hair as he moaned out again. He gently grinded into the male before he let another moan escape his lips. Castiel tilted his head so Justin started to suck harder, leaving deep marks on his neck. Castiel moaned again as he trailed his hands towards Justin’s jeans tugging them down and kicking them off the male. Justin moaned out as he saw his phone again, Dean was still there listening to the sick bastard. Justin pushed Castiel on to the bed.

Castiel moaned as he giggled, feeling the soft fabric against his skin “Justin...Come on...” 

Justin smiled, “Alright.” Justin pulled his boxers off as he placed his lips on Castiel’s chest. He began to trail kisses down Castiel’s chest and towards his pants before gripping the edges of Castiel’s boxers and tugging them down with his teeth. Castiel let out a whimper like moan, the phone was right next to him with Dean listening to every word.

Castiel moaned again as he felt Justin trailing rough kisses up his member. Castiel turned to the table-ignoring the fact that Dean’s screen name was there-as he opened the drawers and grabbed the lube that was there, handing it to Justin. “Just fucking fuck me already!!” Castiel moaned as he placed his head back on the pillow. Justin smirked as he looked at his phone-still there. Justin smiled as he opened the lube before placing a handful on his fingers and swirling his first finger around Castiel’s entrance. Castiel glared at Justin as he nodded “YES! FUCK, JUSTIN, DO IT!” Justin smirked as he slammed his finger inside the male and pumped into him before placing his second finger in.

Castiel was moaning constantly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Justin looked at his phone, Dean was quiet, listening. Justin smirked “I gotcha” 

That statement was to Dean, but Castiel responded, “Yeah you do.” Justin smirked evilly again as he positioned himself at Castiel’s entrance before slamming himself into Castiel hardly and roughly. Castiel was a moaning mess as he out-stretched his arms and gripped the sheets firmly. Justin was working fast moving in and out of Castiel. 

Castiel shook his head “FUCK YEAH...OH GOD FUCK ME...YES...YES...RIGHT THERE...” Castiel moaned as he snapped his eyes open. “I’m close,” Justin nodded as he climaxed and Castiel followed shortly after.

Dean had to sit down as he listened in to what was happening right now. Dean shook his head, not believing what he was hearing-but he was. He was hearing it all loud and clear and the fucking prick called him. Justin had fucking called him. Dean was sitting on the stool as Gadreel walked over, but Dean quickly silenced the male. Gadreel could hear what was going on and his heart bled for the male.

Dean breathed in as he continued to listen, not knowing what to do. When he heard Castiel scream he was close, he closed his eyes as he finally hung up the phone. The phone dropped out of his hand-well, more like slide out of his hand. The phone bounced a few times, before Dean shook his head. “N-No…He…No…No he’s loyal…That wasn’t him…That couldn’t have been him…” Dean’s voice quivered as Gadreel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder 

“It’s okay, Dean, everything will be f-,” Gadreel couldn’t finish his sentence because Dean was balling his eyes out. 

Dean place his hands onto his face “Not again."

Dean heard the front door of the bar open and Michael and Lucifer walked in. They were smiling, but their expressions changed when they saw Dean crying his eyes out. Lucifer rushed over and pulled Dean into a hug. “H-He….H-He…..H-He...ch-cheated…O-on…M-me…W-with…Justin…Castiel cheated on me.” Dean hugged Lucifer tightly as Michael’s jaw dropped. 

"Not again," Michael stared at Lucifer as Lucifer mouthed back, "fuck".

Dean tried to calm down, but how he was feeling was just heart broken and to make it worse, Justin had fucking called him to make sure Dean got the message that Castiel always comes running back. Dean breathed in as he wiped his eyes and pushed Lucifer, making the male fall to the floor. Dean got up and ran to his car keys, grabbing them. “GADREEL, GET HIM!” Lucifer yelled as Gadreel tried to grab Dean, but Dean had quick reflexes dodging him and running out of the bar. Dean rushed over to his impala and unlocking it before climbing inside and jamming the key into the ignition. Dean saw Michael and Lucifer run out of the bar.

Michael tried to get in the impala but Dean had started her up and sped off down the road. Michael watched as Dean’s vehicle left a trail of smoke, “FUCK! I FUCKING WARNED CAS!! I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” 

Gadreel walked out with Dean’s phone “I do not think you should be killing Castiel…Justin was the one to call Dean." 

Lucifer looked at Gadreel, “But Castiel still cheated.” Gadreel nodded as he began to think-Michael noticed.

Michael raised an eyebrow at the male “What?” 

Gadreel tilted his head as he looked at Michael, “Sorry?” 

“You were thinking about something?” Michael responded as Gadreel nodded 

“It is true…I heard them…But that does raise a question” Gadreel looked down as Lucifer looked at him. “Where’s Dean going?” Gadreel asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean’s grip on the steering wheel was aching, but it was nothing like he was feeling in his heart. He was screaming on the inside, but on the outside he was pissed. He was thinking where they could have gone…What nightclubs were there? There was The Pit? No, Castiel never liked that place. 

Castiel, the man he loved and trusted with everything he had, screamed for Justin to…Fuck him? How could he do that to him…Dean sighed heavily as he pulled the car to the side and turned her off.

Dean looked out of the window as he shook his head, tears were rushing down his face as he closed his eyes. He was thinking about something evil to do. 

Fuck it. 

Dean wiped away his tears and push down the rest that were threatening to verge. He started the impala up again and spun the car around, pressing his foot against the pedal and speeding towards Purgatory.

Dean got there quicker than expected. He parked Baby out front of the nightclub as he got out. If looks could kill, Dean would have killed everyone in his way by now. He walked into the club and straight over to the bar, holding his phone to the bartender. “Room four,” the stranger said as Dean nodded and pocketed his phone 

“He’s dead," Dean mumbled. 

Dean dragged his feet over to the room. As he stopped and heard Castiel and Justin moaning together, he breathed in for what he was about to see. He grabbed the door handle and walked inside, horrified that Justin was on top of Castiel again. He grinned evilly, “Well that call was unexpected.” Justin turned and smirked at Dean as he got off the giggling Castiel. Justin put his boxers on, "What mate? Couldn’t hear you over Cas screaming my name.”

Dean chuckled as he stretched out his arms and crack his fingers. He stormed over to Justin and before Justin could even think, Dean had grabbed the male by the collar and pinned him to the wall. Justin's feet were not on the ground-Dean was holding him up.

“Cat got your tongue, Dean?” Justin said sarcastically. Dean smirked as he pulled Justin off the wall and slammed him back on to it, making Justin hit his head. Justin groaned.

Dean smirked as he grabbed Justin again and threw him on the ground. “You know what? I have fucking had enough of you,” Dean said through his smirk. Justin groaned as his back hit the ground with force, before his jaw collided with Dean’s fist. Dean was hammering into the male below him as Justin whimpered out.

Castiel was finally sobering up slightly as he looked at Dean and Justin. He saw Dean pounding into Justin and he quickly got up and rushed over to Dean, wrapping his arms around him pulling him off Justin. "You are going to kill him!” Cas screamed as Dean turned around and pushed Castiel off him with a force.

“I HOPE I FUCKING DO!” Dean yelled back. Dean turned his attention back to Justin who was crawling away from Dean. Dean chuckled, “Not that fast.” 

Dean got up and grabbed Justin by his legs pulling him away from the door as he looked down at Justin. “I’m going to have fun with this,” Dean smirked as he turned Justin around to face him. Justin was a mess-he must have a broken jaw by now, his nose was bleeding non-stop, and his face was starting to bruise. Hah, the fucker deserved it.

Dean smirked again as he raised his fist to started hammering into Justin, but his fist was cover by Castiel. Castiel was tugging him back, “Dean, please! Don’t hurt him! Please!” 

Dean turned around and rose to Castiel as he advanced on him, “YOU ARE A FUCKING CHEATER! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU, CASTIEL!” 

“You’re right, I did cheat…I made the first move, but, Dean…I have been with him for years,” Cas said back to him.

Dean tilted his head to both sides, cracking his neck as he turned around. To his surprise, Justin was there and his fist collided with Dean’s jaw. His turn now. Justin grabbed Dean by the neck and slammed him against the wall, choking him. Dean placed his hands on Justin’s chest and pushed him down on the ground.

Castiel ran a hand over his face as he watched. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Lucifer. He continued to watch, Dean was slamming into Justin, who groaned with every blow. Justin grabbed Dean’s shoulders and switching the positions before fisting into the candy apple green-eyed male.

Lucifer ran a hand over his face. “I would if I was him. g-,” Lucifer stopped as he took out his phone and glared at the screen name before answering. “Yo, buddy! Better leave the fucking country! And stay out of Dean’s life…You asshole! With Justin as well-” 

“Okay, I get it! I do, I really do! Please, just-oh my god, Justin, stop!! You’re going to kill him!” Lucifer went wide eyed as he continued to listen to what Castiel was saying. “Purgatory! We are at Purgatory!” Lucifer hung up as he started progressing towards his vehicle. “Michael! Gadreel! Get in!” They followed the order.

Dean looked up at Justin-more like squinted at the male-before grabbing his wrists and pulling him over his head, slamming the male to the ground. Dean grabbed his chest as he whimpered in pain. Broken ribs. Dean crawled up to his feet before walking over to where Justin was. Dean looked down at Justin before booting the male aggressively in the chest.

Castiel rushed over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist again firmly. Justin took the chance as he got up and ripped Castiel’s arms away from Dean. He grabbed Dean’s collar and slammed him against the wall behind him. Dean flinched as he looked at Justin sternly “Aren’t you…A sight…For sore eyes,” Dean spat as he could feel himself losing consciousness. Justin chuckled as his fist began to collide with Dean chest again.

Dean groaned as he looked at Castiel before returning his gaze back at Justin. "Just do it! End it! I know you want too!” Justin smirked, but before he could give the final blow to Dean, Michael ran over and grabbed Justin, pulling the male off and throwing him across the room. Justin landed against the wall and laughed evilly.

Dean was side down on the wall as Lucifer walked over before glaring at Castiel, who was fully dressed by now. Castiel hung his head in shame. Lucifer kneeled down next to his friend as he returned his gaze back to him, trying to keep it together. Dean looked like hell-his face was bruised but it wasn’t anything like Justin. Dean ripped into Justin, so he looked like he was dead. Lucifer noticed Dean was closing his eyes, and as a response, he gently slapped the male’s face. 

“Oi. Don’t you fucking dare!” Lucifer gently picked up Dean as Gadreel rushed over and helped Lucifer. Dean’s arms were around both the male’s neck as they helped him-well, dragged him-out of the room.

“Wait…” Dean huffed out as he turned and looked at Castiel. “I fucking trusted you. I was telling Gadreel…Hours…Ago…That I fucking trusted you…That…” Dean stopped to spit out blood. 

"Dean, you got to take it easy,” Michael walked over as Dean gestured him away.

“I trusted you…You told me you wouldn’t…You said you were loyal…What the fuck? If this is loyalty…Then screw you…I don’t want you anymore, Cas…And you didn’t even stop… You just laid there and enjoy it? Did you enjoy it? I hope fucking was enjoyable, you prick…I want you out of my house before I get better…Forget me, Castiel…” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as his tears finally emerged. Lucifer and Gadreel started walking with Dean again as the three headed out of the nightclub.

Michael looked down at Justin “You’re fired.” Michael turned to Castiel as he bit on his lip, “I warned you!” Michael scoffed as he walked out of the room. Justin grinned as he watched the four male’s leave. Castiel looked over at Justin. "Was this your plan all along?” Castiel asked nicely as Justin looked at Castiel smiling. The fucker was smiling.

Justin continued to smile, “Hell yeah…Wanted to show him that you always come running back…So, I called him right before we had sex and placed the phone on the side table there and he listened to everything.” Castiel glared at Justin as Justin smiled stayed alive on his lips. 

Castiel got up and walked over to Justin. Justin was smirking mischievously, “ready fo-” Justin couldn’t finish what he was saying because Castiel’s fist had collided with Justin’s jaw.

“YOU FUCKER! I WAS HAPPY! I FINALLY WAS HAPPY AND NOW, YOU CUNT, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO THAT FUCKING CHICK THAT YOU LEFT ME FOR! GO AND SCREW HER UNTIL SHES BLACK AND BLUE! YOU BROKE ME WHEN YOU DID THAT! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU! AND YOU FUCKING LEFT! I HOPE YOU FUCKING STILL LIVE IN THAT APARTMENT I BROUGHT FOR YOU SO YOU CAN WAKE UP AND RELIVE THE MEMORIES YOU WILL ONLY HAVE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME EVER! I FUCKING LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! I LOVE DEAN WINCHESTER! NOT YOU! YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT!” Castiel screamed at Justin.

Castiel turned on his feet as he raced out of the room and run outside. He saw Dean getting hauled into an ambulance and Lucifer following him. The van took off racing. Michael turned around and saw Castiel as he glared at the male before walking over and crossing his arms. “You think you are visiting him now?! Cas you broke him! After we told you what happened,” Michael shook his head. “I won’t cheat on him fellas…I know how it feels,” Michael mocked Castiel’s own words. “You are such a liar."

Gadreel walked over and looked at Castiel. “You know he still loves you right. The love he has for you…It's unconditionally…But you should have seen him…His expression.” 

Castiel looked down in shame again “I’m sorry…I didn’t know what happened. I-I…I still fucking love Dean…I love him. Nothing will change that ever…” 

“Save it Cas…We should not be the ones to hear this. You want Dean so fucking badly go after him and fight for him. You will need to fight for him because like we told you, he’s been cheated on before. Left at the alter and this, what you did, is going to fucking break him. If it hasn’t already-which I am pretty sure it has-you want him. Prove it,” Michael said harshly. “As for us guys, the gang, don’t expect any treatment because we are pissed.”

Michael turned away and headed towards Dean’s impala as he threw Lucifer’s car keys to Gadreel. Michael jumped into the vehicle and drove off carefully towards Dean’s house. 

Gadreel caught the keys as he turned and looked at Castiel. “He loves you. He wouldn’t stop talking about you at the bar. He hated that you and Justin were dancing, despised it actually. You want a lift to the hospital?” Gadreel asked firmly.

Castiel looked up at Gadreel as he nodded slowly, “I have to fight for the man I love. The one I want to be with.” Gadreel nodded as he walked over to Lucifer’s car and hopped into the driver’s side, waiting for Castiel.

Castiel looked at the entrance of Purgatory before shaking his head. “I hope you die in there, Justin,” Castiel took a heavy breath in as he walked over to Lucifer’s vehicle and open the door, climbing inside. Gadreel started the car as he drove towards the hospital.

When Gadreel got there, he didn’t even park the car before Castiel hurried out of the vehicle and running inside into the reception of the hospital. Castiel noticed the gang was here. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and Sam…poor Sam. Sam was crying his eyes out sitting in a chair next to a door that had ‘Surgery’ written across the top of the entrance. Gabriel had his arms around him in an awkward hug and Lucifer and Michael were talking. Castiel had gotten what the pair were talking about. Finance-Dean’s money situation.

Castiel walked over to the reception “Hello, I would like to pay Dean Winchester’s medical bills. Every last cent.” The receptionist looked up and raised an eyebrow at Castiel as she typed in her computer.

“He owes at least ten thousand dollars in hospital bills.” Castiel nodded. “And now with him in surgery that’s at least another grand.” Castiel nodded again.

Castiel got out his wallet “I would like to pay Dean Winchester’s hospital bills and you can put another ten thousand dollars on his tab just in case.” 

The receptionist nodded as she placed it in “Card, I presume?” Castiel nodded as he took out his card and the lady handed him the machine. Castiel placed it and pinned in his pin. He waited for a while as it said approved.

The receptionist nodded in approval as she passed him the receipt. Castiel gently took it and walked over to Sam. As he placed it in front of the male, Sam looked up at it and noticed it had been paid for. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“I wanted to,” Castiel said as Sam took the receipt and pocketed it. Castiel turned away from them all and went to sit on the chair away from them on the other side of the reception. He felt all four sets of eyes burning though his body and into his soul.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS CUTTING. IF SENSITIVE TO THIS CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!

It had been at two weeks since Castiel had cheated on Dean. Even though Dean still let Castiel live with him, Dean rarely talked to anyone. He hadn’t eaten in a few days and was locking himself in his room more often.

Dean walked into his room. As he turned, his gaze went to Sam who was running up the stairs trying to get to Dean before Dean slammed the door shut and locked it. He sighed as he heard a hard knock on his door “Dean open the door?” Sam voice rang out.

Dean sighed as he looked at the extra lock he had installed a few days ago. He could hear his brother on the other side of the door. Dean shook his head as he reached for the extra lock and switch it over, locking it. He sighed as he stepped back. “No. Leave me alone,” Dean’s voice was quieter than usual but there was also a hint of sorrow in it.

There was a longing he was missing, something was ripped from his chest and torn into shreds again. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his bed and walked over before sighing deeply. He had a great recovery, but he hadn’t been the same since. Blocking everyone out was the first bell to ring to his friends. The second was when Dean didn’t show up for work, he hadn’t been for two weeks. Michael and Lucifer understood, but they were worried-everyone was especially Dean’s Ex, Castiel.

Dean had dumped Castiel. Even though Castiel continuous attempts to get the man he loved back, it was useless-though the times Dean did respond was to tell Castiel to piss off. Dean looked down at the ground as he fiddled with his phone before unlocking it and opening the photos. He scrolled though his camera roll as he sighed in an annoying manner. He stopped at a photo-it was their first one together. It was one of those photos where Dean and Castiel were at a park and Castiel was trying to take the mobile away from him, which only resulted in Dean taking a picture. He glared at the photo on his screen as he huffed in anger. “You fucking cheater!” His voice was still filled with sorrow but there was hints of aggression in it. He scrolled across again before looking at more photos of the used-to-be couple.

He glared at his screen again before his grip on it tighten and his eyes darted up to look at the wall in front of him. As he stood and looked at the wall where his robe was, he looked down at his mobile. A picture of Castiel played upon the screen as his gripped tighten before he ditched the phone at the wall, not caring that his phone shattered into pieces.

Dean scoffed, “useless piece of shit!” He glared as he sat on the end of the bed and looked down at the ground again. He noticed something underneath his bed. He reached for it as he glared again, it was a photo frame, and in the centre was Castiel. “Seriously you are everywhere!” He scoffed again as he stood up and ditched the frame at the wall. Once again, it shattered into pieces. He took in a breath as he looked around his room before he walked over to his robe and opened the doors, hardly, leaving the sound of a thud against the walls. He walked in as he began to pull out his drawers in aggression. Clothes falling out upon impact. He looked over at a shirt, it wasn’t his shirt, Castiel’s favourite blue shirt laid on the floor. Dean took his shirt off and picked up Castiel’s shirt, placing it on.

He breathed in the scent of his lost lover as a single tear escaped his eyes. He shook his head. "No crying…You are not supposed to cry,” he whimpered out as his eyes flicked away the remaining tears that threaten to run down his bruised cheeks. He sighed as he looked over at his bedside tables, noticing the one on the right, Castiel’s side, a photo there. He walked over to it as he picked it up and torn it in shreds “Son of a bitch."

Dean looked down as the remaining pieces of shredded paper fell to the floor. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he felt tears threatening again. He shook his head as he picked up the lamp that was on the bedside table before he threw it across the room. He heard a pounding knock on his door and someone trying to get in. Dean glared at the door, as he went to another set of drawers and pushed it up against his door. No one was getting in now.

Dean took a sharp breath in as he walked back to the bedside table. He opened it and grabbed the drawer out of the small table, emptying the contents on the floor before he swung around and ditched it across the room, watching it smash. He walked over to his side as he open his first draw and looked at the picture of Castiel and him kissing. Tears rushed down Dean’s cheeks and onto the picture in front of him, leaving tear droplets on the faces. He felt his eyes get heavy as he wiped his tears which only made it worse. He looked at Castiel on the photo. “Why did you do it? You said you loved me," his voice was shaky as his tears continued to rush down his face, leaving tear marks on the only printed photo Dean had of the pair.

He took is a sharp and uneasy breath as he looked over at his open drawer noticing the knife he had placed in there a few days ago. He swallowed hard as he took it out and held it in front of him, placing the tear ridden picture beside him. His gaze was fix upon the blade resting in his hand. Heartbreak can do this to a man.

Dean heard a slam on the door. “Dean! Fuck! Buddy lets us in!” Lucifer’s voice was heard through the quietness of Dean’s bedroom. For a split second, Dean looked over at the door, wondering whether he should let his friends in or stay hidden and lost in his thoughts.

Dean looked down at the blade again as his thoughts overpowered him. He breathed in as he gently rested the blade upon his open skin on his wrist. The male was completely broken. He looked at himself though the reflection of the knife. He could hear everyone was here now, screaming at the top of their lungs for Dean to open the door. Dean continued to look at himself though the reflection, his gaze was fixed on his candy apple green eyes. He breathed in again as he noticed how red they were. Dean nodded slightly as he heard more hardened slams on the door as he looked at his wrist and the blade that was still resting there. Before he turned his head, tears rushed down his cheeks. He looked at the door pleadingly wanting his friends to leave him be. He whimpered out. “I’m sorry…” He whispered as his eyes were still on the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam was making him and Dean lunch. Dean needed something in his system, it had been days since his brother had eaten. He looked over at the knife set that he brought just before Dean returned home. He tilted his head in confusion as he walked over and saw one of the blades missing. He breathed in, “hey, Dean…You know where the knife has gone?” His voice rang out towards the living room where Dean was supposed to be.

There was no response, like normal. Ever since Castiel had cheated on his brother, Dean rarely talked to anyone, which as alarming as it was already, Sam had to play nice with Castiel. Dean had let him stay even though Sam and the fellas wanted the male gone.

Sam sighed as he pushed himself off the counter and walked into the living area, but before he had made two steps into the door way, Dean was shoving his brother out of the way with force. Sam stumbled back as he looked at his brother “Dean? Wait, Dean, hold up.” He began to walk towards Dean, wanting to know where he was going in a hurry.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he breathed in before Dean finally spoke, “I saw the knife a few days ago…I’m going to my room…and I won’t be coming out either…I’m not hungry Sam.” Dean dashed up the stairs as his words filled the emptiness of the hallway.

Sam noticed a change in the way Dean spoke and he quickly ran up the stairs, following his brother, but he wasn’t quick enough. He saw Dean’s despair in his eyes as he heard the door slam shut in front of him. Sam fist collided with the wooden frame of the door, banging loudly. “Dean, open the door!”

Sam heard shuffles as he turned on his heel and looked down stairs at Castiel, who was looking back up at him with worry in his eyes. Sam ran a hand through his hair as he looked over his shoulder back at Dean’s door just as Dean spoke “No. Leave me alone."

Sam turned around fully as he knocked on the door again. He had an idea why Dean was in his room, but he didn’t want to think about it further. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, as he turned around and Castiel handed him Sam’s mobile over “You might need to call someone…” His voice echoed though the hallway.

Sam nodded as he took the phone and opened Gabriel’s contact. He took a sharp breath in as he dialled his boyfriend.

Gabriel was behind the bar as he felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. He chuckled at Lucifer’s comment as he reached in and took it out, answering it almost instantly. “Sam? What’s wrong?” That got everyone’s attention. Lucifer, Michael, and Gadreel’s eyes were locked on to Gabriel as they listened in on the phone call.

Gabriel waited as he heard a smashing sound from the other end. "Sam?” 

“Sorry I’m here Gabe…It's Dean, Gabriel...He’s...I think he’s got a knife. He’s locked himself in his room. Gabriel, please come over and help…You and the gang…I can’t get in," Sam spoke softly as Gabriel nodded. 

“Alright, we will be there soon.” Gabriel's tone was full of concern as he hung up and looked at his friends.

Lucifer was the first one up. “Fuck…If he’s gonna die…He’s gonna die when his old and grey, not because some dickhead pushed him…” Lucifer breathed in as he grabbed his keys. Michael had turned everything off by that time and was following his friends out the door before turning and locking Heaven to Hell.

Lucifer walked over to his vehicle as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He placed his hand on the roof of his car. Michael walked over, “give me the keys…I will get us there, Lucifer.” Lucifer nodded as he handed the keys over to Michael. Michael watched Lucifer walk around to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Michael sighed oddly as he unlocked the car and saw Gabriel and Gadreel enter. Michael looked over at Lucifer, knowing his eyes were on him. “It will be okay…” 

Lucifer shook his head, “what about if he isn’t? What about if this time we find him…On the floor covered in blood…Michael, I can’t do this…I can’t lose him…I don’t want to lose him,” Lucifer sighed as he looked down. He then got into his car, putting his seat belt on, before he heard Michael climb into the driver’s side.

Michael looked into the rear view mirror over at Gabriel, seeing Gabriel nod. “Let’s go and save our friend.”

Sam heard his brother speaking to himself, it was faint. He sniffled as he heard a loud thud against the floor. "Dean, can you hear me?” Sam asked quietly as he placed his hand flat on the door, waiting for a response that never came.

Castiel sighed as he walked over to the door and knocked on it. “Dean? Please come out."

"You are making it worse, Cas…Shut up...And leave him alone,” Sam snapped as he glared at Castiel. Castiel nodded as he turned and walked down the stairs, hearing a car pull up and people walking up to the front door. Castiel looked back up at Dean’s door as the fellas walked in.

Lucifer was the first one up the stairs. He ran and shoved Sam out of the way before he began pounding on Dean’s door. “Dean! Fuck! Buddy lets us in!” Lucifer continued to pound on the door as Gabriel, Michael, and Gadreel came up next to him and began to pound at the door also.

Castiel heard the pounds as he looked out over at Dean’s vehicle. He sighed as he dragged his feet over to the door and walked out, not feeling welcome. He walked over to his ex’s car as he sniffled. Castiel gently dragged his hand over the car’s hood before he opened the passenger side and climbed in, closing the door after him.

He sighed as he laid on the backseat, missing Dean like crazy. He breathed in the scent of Dean as a tear fell from his face. “I’m so sorry, Dean…” He breathed in as he looked over at the dashboard, noticing Dean’s necklace. He reached over and carefully put it around his neck, laying there lost for words.

Lucifer pounded on the door again as he shook his head, “what do we do?” Not long after Lucifer’s words left his mouth, everyone heard a sound that sounded like shattering glass.

Dean groaned as he carefully walked down the roof top, before looking at the ground below him. He shook his head as jumped off the roof and groaned upon impact. He let out a breath as he pushed himself off the soil beneath him and walked over to his vehicle, not playing attention to the laying figure in the back seat. He climbed in as he put the keys into the ignition.

Dean sighed as he reversed out before driving off with speed. Breathing out in slight pain, he glanced at his wrist, the one where moments ago he had the blade held there firmly. Noticing a bleeding scar, which he didn’t mean to do, the blade slipped as he stood up. His eyes were filling with tears again as he shook them away.

It was about an hour later when Dean was cruising down the highway. Castiel sat up as he looked at the male in the driver’s side. “Hello, Dean…” His voice echoed through the car.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean slammed on the brake as the words reached his ears. He breathed out as he stared at the empty road in front of him. Did he hear right? Was he hearing things? He took a sharp breath in as he slowly turned his head around and faced the male, who was staring at the medium sized scar on his wrist. “D-Dean…D-Did yo-” 

“Get out and start walking…I don’t want to speak to you…”

Dean’s gaze returned to the road as Castiel climbed into the impala’s passenger seat. He shook head at the man he loved. “No Dean…I’m not doing that…I’m not leaving you again…We need to talk.”

The impala purred as Dean looked through the rear view mirror, noticing an oncoming vehicle. He scoffed as he took off driving, “well, looks like you are hitching a ride until I have sorted my shit out…Don’t talk to me Castiel…I don’t want to hear it. You fucking cheated on me.” Dean’s gripped on the wheel tightened as a droplet of blood fell from the scar and on to the male’s jeans.

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned and looked out the window, before he looked over at Dean, noticing how red his eyes and cheeks were, the male had been crying and it was his fault, he did this to Dean, and the man he loved and wanted with everything he had. He made this man cry, and now he feared for losing him, he took in a sharp breath as his eyes dropped to the floor; he needed to start a conversation up with the male, but how?

"You know Lucifer is worried about you? He wouldn’t stop talking about you when you didn’t show up for work…He misses you,” Castiel smiled slightly as he looked over at the male, hoping he would get a response.

Dean just nodded before he breathed in and slowed his vehicle down. “I would expect he would be worried for me…” His voice went soft for a second before shaking his head, “but I said I didn’t want to talk to you.”

Castiel pouted slightly as he shook his head. “No, Dean…We need to talk about what happened…” Dean listened slightly as he shook his head.

“What happened? Really, Cas? What happened was you lied to me about not cheating and you cheated on me with your ex. And don’t give me that ‘we’ve been together for seven years crap’ because that shouldn’t fucking matter Castiel…You don’t cheat on someone ever…You politely tell them that you don’t feel the same way and leave, then go screw who you want…” Dean voice finally filled the space between them.

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat hardly, as he nodded, “what I did was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it…I’m sorry, Dean…If I could take it back I would…But Dean, I’m no angel.”

Dean glanced at Castiel. “You were my angel…” He responded before looking at the road again.

“You said Luci was worried about me? I heard him screaming when I smashed the window to escape, pleading that I didn’t do it…” Dean said as he parked the impala to the side of the road. He ran his hands along the edges of the steering wheel as he looked over at Castiel.

Castiel looked back at the male, blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones before he looked down at the droplet of blood on the male’s jeans. “Didn’t do what?” 

Dean looked back at the male as he sighed. “Killed myself…I was going to do it…I’m just a broken man now…” He said sternly.

They must have been in the impala for at least half an hour before Dean finally spoke again. “Lucifer cares for me…More than you’ve ever showed me…Before me and you were,” he swallowed the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes, a tear run down his cheeks. Castiel lifted his hand and lightly brushed away the tear which caused Dean to relaxed into his touch.

Dean shook his head as he leaned away from Castiel. “Before we were together, Lucifer kissed me…I did kiss back but only for a brief second before pulling away…You see, I didn’t want to string my friend along…I couldn’t do that…He told me something…He told me that he’s always had feelings for me and if there’s any possibility we could be together, he gladly take it…”

Castiel nodded as Dean sighed, “I told him that I, as a friend, wouldn’t do that to him…I couldn’t live with myself if I stringed someone who I knew loved me…There’s a point of why I’m telling you this.”

Castiel nodded, “what’s your point?” He asked interested in what his love had to say, even if it hurts.

Dean looked over at him as he waited for Castiel to lift his eyes to meet his, which he did after a few seconds. “Were you stringing me along our whole relationship? Was there ever a time you actually meant you loved me? Or were they just words you used to get what you want…Did you ever love me?” Dean paused as he took a breath in.

Dean’s expression changed from being soft and steady to tearful angry one “Did you enjoy it Cas? Did you enjoy feeling him inside you? Was it pleasurable enough? Must have been, you went for round two after all… Didn’t he take you all the way the first time? Such a shame that you were caught, right? Otherwise, we would still be together and you would still be screwing him, wouldn’t you?”

Castiel whimpered lightly as he shook his head. “D-Dean…I didn’t enjoy it…I was dru-” 

Dean laughed, “I get drunk all the time, Cas, and I have never cheated on someone.” He breathed out heavily as he looked over his side mirror before taking off and turning around, heading back the way they came.

“I was never stringing you…Not once I did I do that…You mean too much to me…When I finally was sober the next morning, everything came rushing back, Dean…Like a nightmare that I wished wasn’t true…I sat in my bed for hours crying my eyes out because I knew…I just fucking knew I fucked up…I did the thing… the only thing you asked me not too, I sat there on my bed wandering what I should do. Should I run like I planned the following night? But then I thought…I love you and I wasn’t prepared to let you go, Dean…What I feel for you is unconditional and-” Castiel paused as he continued to look at the male. His eyes never left Dean. Castiel saw tears brimming on the edges of Dean’s eyes.

“And uncontrollable…Not having you around…Not having your touch is killing me, Dean…I would rather die than not have you…Dean Winchester, I love you…And I’ve never felt like…The way you make me feel…It’s undying, like it’s meant to be, Dean…”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as tears ran down his cheeks. He sniffled as he shook away his tears before breathing in. “I can’t…I just can’t, Cas…Maybe some things are not meant to be…I love you as well, Castiel Novak…but Cas…I can’t…I just…I can’t…Not after what you have done…I can’t go through that again…Not again…Not three times in a row…I want you still…But my fear overwhelms me…My fear is that Justin will come back and you’ll go running like you did…And that will break me…And now I have to go home and tell my friends and family…That I’m unstable right now…I have to inform them that, yes, I was prepared to kill myself”

Dean swallowed another lump in his throat as he sniffled again, turning into the town. He stopped at a red light as he looked at Castiel. “If you love me…If you still want to be together…Prove it,” he faked a smile as he took off again.

Castiel smiled as he gently placed a hand on Dean’s leg, “I will…If it’s the last thing I do, Dean. I will not fail you…I’m going to prove it until you get so pissed off at me that you’ll get annoyed at it…I’m going to show you how much I love you, Dean…You mark my words.”

Dean glanced at the hand before tapping it off him. He looked at the dash before looking at the road again. “We were together a month or so, right?” 

Castiel nodded “yes, we were, Dean.” 

Dean smiled as he nodded at the dash, “look…open it.” 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he looked at the dash before reaching out and opening it. A little black box was there and he covered his mouth slightly before he grabbed it and looked at Dean.

Dean nodded as Castiel opened it, a ring was there. “That ring is everything to me. It was my mother’s and I was going to give it to you…I had it planned out as well. Beautiful proposal. I was going to propose on your birthday…Take you to that restaurant you love by the sea. The seat near the window is your favourite seat because you like watching the waves crash against the rocks. You love 'hearing the waves whisper' as you describe it…After dinner, around sunset, I was going take your hand and lead you along the shoreline and as you walk along it ‘Will you marry me?’ was going to be craved in the sand…I had it planned, Cas…I finally had a future," Dean uttered the words as he pulled into his driveway noticing everyone was standing on the porch. 

He saw them sigh in relief, and Dean smiled at the gang as he turned the vehicle off and climbed out walking over hugging everyone one by one.

Castiel went wide eyed as he heard the words leave Dean’s lips. He shook his head as he ran a hand over his face in disbelief but the proof was in his hands. Dean Winchester was going to propose to him and Castiel had fucked it up.


	27. Chapter 27

The wind whistled to the Winchester as he sat on the couch and heard everyone try to speak to him, Dean looked up from where he was located, the couch next to his brother, his eyes wondered through the room, looking, searching for a certain male, Castiel. His angel wasn't there though, he had to face the comments himself, he released a breath of air as his eyes darted around again.

“Yes, I was...I was going to kill myself, but now, after my attempted suicide, I don’t think I am..it stupid, okay? I get it” There was a silence in the room as he finally smiled, he remembering stupid little thing throughout his life “you don’t need to worry any more. I'm happy, even if I don’t have Cas...I don’t mind”

The eldest Winchester stood up as he turned on his feet and searched with his eyes upstairs, taking everything in, searching again for him, for Cas.

With no luck though Dean found himself at the bar, with a glass of whiskey in his hands, he twirled in the seat to face the stage, remembering the night that he had first laid eyes on Castiel, his angel. He shook his head as he stood up and took slow steps towards the stage and centre pole, he hadn't been up here for a while and quite frankly he had missed the lime light, the male hoped that he still had some juice left in him, to pull of his moves.

The male looked up at Charlie but she knew her cue already as the music began to play, he slowly, moved around to face the front of the pole, and everyone’s gaze was on him.

‘I used to be so happy  
But without you here I feel so low  
I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing  
It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know’

Dean hadn’t seen the figure walk but into the bar, and was gazing over at him with blue eyes wide, the Winchester fastened his pace around the pole before gripping it tightly and going down slowly, before going back up.

‘I will never forget you  
You'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die  
'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)  
'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)’

By the time he felt someone’s back against his own he had closed his eyes and let the music take him away and the stranger as well.

‘Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alight  
I wonder what will happen  
If we went back and put up a fight  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing  
So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)’

Dean felt the stranger’s hands reach for his from behind him, the stranger’s fabric rubbing against his own as their hands locked, before he sway, like the ocean with the figure behind him, he hadn't forgotten about the pole in the middle as they both circled it and stopped when Dean was at the back, his eyes open, but it didn't last as he felt a blind fold wrap over his vision, Dean breathed in as he felt someone breath along his neck, before he turned him around, running his hands along the fabric that was guarding his body, could he trust this stranger?

‘I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die’

Their fingers intertwined again as they dance around the pole, before he felt his shirt loosen, the Winchester nodded in acceptance, funny he felt like he had met the stranger before, maybe it was one of the guys? It was differently a guy, no female apart from Charlie walked into or even took a look at ‘Heaven to Hell’ so who was dancing with him? 

Dean slightly started to panic but the touch along his now bare arm flowed that feeling out of him instantly, he felt protected, his hips started to move with the stranger’s as he slowly formed a smiled, the guy knew how to dance but he wanted to peek, his hands hesitated before going to reach towards the cover that was blocking his vision but the male before him chuckled, lowly and flickered his hands away, Dean felt the stranger’s hands glide up his arms before they glided back and down his chest.

‘Feeling it, loving it  
Everything that we do  
And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you’

The music slowed down as he felt the male’s face oddly close to his own, their lips brushed gently, Dean arched forward wanting the figure in front of him to finish what he had started, but their came no response only a footstep crackling along the floor of the stage, the guy must have stepped back, Dean’s expression changed as he stepped forward, hearing a whoosh pass by him, he felt hands on his waist as he swayed with him again, Dean’s relaxed into the hands, they felt familiar, oddly familiar.

‘Feeling it, loving it  
Everything that we do  
And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
I can't hide my connection with you’

His head rested into the male’s shoulder, Dean smiled again, breathing in a familiar scent, ocean cologne, if his eyes could been seen one of them was raised as he turned and took command grabbing the stranger’s hands and gliding his own up the male’s arms, noticing the fabric was long, he was wearing a jacket, or maybe a trench coat, he could quite tell, it was only when his hands reached the male’s neck that he realised.

‘I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure’

The Winchester gasped as he felt the presence deem closer to his ears, he knew he was smiling, as well as the stranger, well not stranger now “I’ll never forget you Dean..” the whisper reached his ears, as he went to grab the male’s hand, but the figure was too fast, and left him standing on the stage by himself.

Dean breathed in as he reached towards his eyes and took off his blindfold, spinning around quickly, just in time to see Castiel, stop and turn to look at him before darting out, Dean’ eyes went wide eyed, he wanted to cry but he also wanted to run after him, The Winchester would chase him to the ends of the earth, if it was to find the men he loved.


End file.
